Rachel's Secret
by lovewriter1991
Summary: What happens when Rachel gets pregnant right before graduation?  Who is going to be there for her?  Follow Rachel as she tries to figure out what to do with her life after she finds out she is with child.
1. Rachel's Secret

**This is my next idea. I don't know whether to continue or not. Let me know what you think. I'm not so sure what I think. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy. Review and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 1

May 16th, 2012

It was the day so many of them had been waiting for. It was the day of their graduation. Finn, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, Santana and even Brittany were sitting with their peers as they waited for their names to be called. They were all so ready to be out of high school and move on with what was next for them.

Rachel was not acting like herself. Everyone would have thought that she would have been the most excited of everyone because she had been accepted to Julliard. She was going to study music and try to make it work as a Broadway star.

Finn and Rachel had broken up a month ago. Finn still couldn't keep his eyes off Rachel. She was all her had ever wanted in a woman. He knew they had to end their relationship so Rachel could go on with her dreams.

Puck couldn't get the broken hearted Rachel out of his head. A month ago Rachel had come to him when things had ended with her and Finn. He had been there for her in her time of need, which no one would have ever thought would happen. Puck had held her and let her know that there was something bigger in her future. The two of them had lost themselves in their emotions that night without thinking. Neither of them knew what that night would bring them.

New Directions were walking around telling each other goodbye. They didn't know what they were going to do without each other. They had been all they had for the last three years. Now they were all going in different directions.

Rachel was sitting off by herself. She knew she had to tell Noah. Rachel hadn't felt well for a few days and had gone to the doctor. Much to her horror she found out she was pregnant, with twins. The only possible father was none other than: Noah Puckerman.

Puck came walking over and said, "Berry."

Rachel looked up, "Noah."

"I guess this is it. I wanted to come and tell you goodbye. I mean we are a couple of good looking jews and even if I never said it before, you really weren't that bad."

"Thanks, Noah. What is in your future?"

"I'm getting out of here. I'm going to go to California or Nashville. Somewhere that isn't here. I just can't be here any longer. I can't be here knowing that Beth is not too far away and I can't have anything to do with her."

Rachel started crying. There was no way she could keep Noah from his dreams and make him stay. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do.

Puck sat down next to her and said, "Dang, Berry. What has gotten into you?"

Rachel knew she couldn't tell him. She just couldn't do it, but she had to. She said, "Noah, I'm…"

Puck cut her off and said, "I am going to miss you too, Berry."

Rachel gave him a hug. Then she said, "No. Noah, I'm…"

Mercedes, Kurt and everyone else came over. It was the second time she had been cut off. She just didn't think she could try a third time.

Everyone walked away to find Mr. Shue. Rachel was left with her thoughts. Finn stayed. He asked, "What's the matter, Rach? I know we aren't dating anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you."

Rachel looked up at him and said, "Finn, I'm pregnant."

"But we never…"

"It's Noah's."


	2. They Should Be Mine

**Here is the next chapter. I am still trying to decide in which direction to go with this story. Please stick with me while I figure it out. ha**

Chapter 2

May 16th, 2012

Finn and Rachel had been sitting in silence for ten minutes. Neither of them knew what to say.

Finn finally asked, "What did he say?"

"He doesn't know. He told me he is leaving and never looking back. I don't blame him. I wanted to get away, too. Finn, I don't know what to do. I can't give them up."

"Them?"

"It's twins."

Finn said under his breath, "They should be mine."

"I know they should."

Finn took Rachel's face in his hands. He said, "I'll be there for you, Rach. I'll help with the babies. I don't want you to give them up. I know you would be a great mom. I know we aren't together or anything, but I'll help you. You can let everyone believe they are mine. I don't care. I just want you in my life."

Rachel started crying. "I don't understand how you can be so nice to me. I don't know what to do. There is no way I can go to Julliard now. I can't raise two babies in New York. I won't have enough time to do Broadway."

Finn held her and said, "You can do whatever you want to do."

"I want to stay here with you and the babies. I'll go to the Lima branch of OSU. Maybe I will be able to do Broadway in the future. Right now it is all about the babies. They are going to need a lot. You don't have to do anything. It's all me. I'm just glad to have such an amazing friend as you at a time like this."

"Rach, I love you. I have always loved you. We are tethered, remember? I am always going to love you. I am going to love those babies even if they are the guy that is supposed to be my best friend's. I always thought I would be the father of your children, but I would rather be a dad. A dad is a guy that is always in your life no matter what and helps raise you."

Rachel found herself kissing Finn.

He went on to say, "Rach, I want to get back together. I want to help you with the babies. I want to have the possibility of marrying you some day. I just want to be part of your life."

Rachel jumped in his arms and didn't let go. She was so happy that she was going to have the support of Finn, the only man she had ever REALLY loved.

Finn took her hand and led her over to everyone else. Finn said, "Fill us in on what the plans are for the rest of the night. You know it has to be good if it is our last night together before everyone goes somewhere else."

Rachel squeezed his hand. "Finn is right. We have to do something quite memorable with all of you leaving."

Quinn said, "All of us? You are leaving too, Berry."

Rachel looked up at Finn and said, "Actually, I have decided to stay. There are more important things in life than being famous. That was my dream for so long, but now my plans have changed."

Santana said, "Oh my gosh! Manhands is pregnant!"

The group gasped. Puck's eyes automatically found Rachel's. Rachel said, "I am."

Finn squeezed her hand and said, "I want to get married. Rach, will you marry me? If you are going to stay here, I want to take care of you and the babies."

Rachel cried. "Of course, Finn. I would love to be Mrs. Hudson." Finn leaned down and kissed Rachel full on the lips.

Quinn came over and started asking questions, "How are you feeling? How far along are you? What do you hope they are? When are you going to get married? Are you going to try to make it to college? Have you told your dads?"

Rachel laughed and grabbed Quinn's shoulders. She told her, "Calm down, Quinn. I am about a month along. I am feeling okay. I am having terrible morning sickness. I am going to go to the Lima branch of OSU. I haven't told my dads yet. I am going to tell them tomorrow. Quinn, I was wondering if you would help me. I know you don't have Beth, but I am scared out of my mind."

Quinn gave her a hug. "Of course I will help. I will be right there to help you and Finn. I have put the two of you through enough as it is. When is the wedding going to be?"

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel and said, "I want to get married soon. I know we would love for all of you to be there."

Rachel said, "Yes we would. We can't get married without any of you. You all have to be there for the big day. It isn't going to be anything huge. I just want it to be soon so I'm not showing in the wedding pictures and so Finn and I can get things together before the babies get here. There are so many things to do before a baby comes into the world."

Finn kissed the top of her head. Finn told her, "We have plenty of time. We have about eight months to be exact. You have nothing to worry about, sweetheart."

Kurt stepped up and said, "The planning will start tomorrow. There is no way I am going to let the two of you get married at a court house or anything. I am going to plan you a wonderful wedding. I have to have the best for my brother and new sister in law. You do know that I will be decorating the nursery too. I am not going to let those babies have your style, Rach. I'm sorry."

Rachel told him, "If I was farther in the pregnancy I would probably want to kill you, but right now I just don't care. You can do all the decorating and planning you want to as long as you let me have at least a little input. I mean I will be the mother and bride."

Kurt sighed. "I guess. I get final say though. My nieces or nephews are going to be stylish."

Finn told him, "Man, let it go. We already said you could."

"Fine."

Rachel yawned. She said, "Lets get this party started. The pregnant girl can't party all night." The group laughed at her.

Sam spoke up, "I never saw that coming. I never saw Rachel Berry getting pregnant before marriage and Broadway."

Rachel clung to Finn and said, "I guess a lot of things come at unplanned times. Some of the best, I guess."

The group went off to have their last night together. They couldn't believe they had graduated and they would no longer be seeing each other every day like they were used to. They were a family no matter how much they quarreled and fought. In the end, they would always be there for each other.


	3. Get Out!

**Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. I hope you are enjoying it. I'm still not sure where exactly I am going with this, so please stick with me. ha**

Chapter 3

May 17th, 2012

Rachel woke up after the night out with her friends and ran to the bathroom. She got violently ill like she had for the last week.

Her father, Hiram, came to the door. He asked, "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Rachel thought to herself, _it's now or never._

Rachel walked out of the bathroom to see Hiram and her other father, Leroy, were standing outside the bathroom with a glass of water for her. Rachel took it and took a long drink. Finally said, "Daddies, I think you need to sit down."

The three of them went in the living room and sat down. Leroy asked, "What is the matter, honey?"

Rachel took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

"You are what?"

"I'm pregnant. Finn and I are going to get married soon." Rachel didn't come out and say that he was the father. She skipped that little detail.

Hiram said, "Get out! You can't stay here. We are not going to let you sponge off us. Get some of your things and leave. I can't even look at you right now. You have no idea how disappointed I am in you right now. You had so much ahead of you, but then you went and threw it away for that boy. Go pack and get out of our house."

Rachel started to cry and said, "But…"

Leroy hung his head and said, "You heard your father. Get out of our house. Go stay with Finn or whoever you have to. We just can't have you here."

Rachel ran to her room and packed a bag. She didn't know what to do with herself now that she was homeless.

* * *

><p>Rachel found herself nowhere other than the front door of Noah Puckerman. She had no idea why she was there over the front door of her fiancé and the man that was going to be a father to her children. Rather than turning around and heading to Finn's she found herself knocking on the door.<p>

Puck opened the door and asked, "What are you doing here, Berry? Shouldn't you be with Finn or Kurt planning your wedding and perfect life?"

Rachel started sobbing as she stood there.

Puck came out of the house and asked, "What is going on?"

Rachel looked up at him and said, "I told my dads that I am pregnant. They kicked me out, Noah."

"Why did you come here? You should have gone to Finn. He is going to think I am trying to steal his girl again. We have already been down that road twice, Berry. I can't do it to him again."

"You were the one I went to in middle school. You always had a way of making me feel better. Then the whole Barbravention thing. My body was on autopilot here. I'm going to leave. I'm sorry I bothered you. I am sure you have a special girl here that needs your attention."

Rachel turned to leave, but Puck grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. He said, "I'm sorry, Rachel. I really am. I was taken off guard by the announcement of your engagement and pregnancy. I didn't see it coming. I thought you and Finn were really over."

"Why do you care? You are going to Nashville or LA. You have a big life ahead of you. Finn and I are just going to be Lima losers while you are off doing the big thing."

"You are not going to be a Lima loser! You are going to be a mom, Rach. That is the best job you can have. I would have dropped everything to be a dad to Beth. I was never given the chance. Finn is lucky to have the chance to be with you and your babies. There is no way you are going to be a Lima loser. You are going to be an amazing mom. Your babies are going to be lucky to have you to love them and take care of them."

Rachel was sobbing. She wanted to tell him so badly that the babies were his and that she had never been with Finn in that way. "I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone. I'll go to Finn's. I don't know why I came here. I know I shouldn't have."

"Berry, it is all going to be okay."

Rachel started to walk to Finn's house.


	4. Our Babies

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the alerts, reviews and favorites. It means so much. I know it's not as good as my first, but I'm still trying to figure out where to go with the story. Please keep reviewing. I don't know if I should keep going.**

Chapter 4

May 17th, 2012

Rachel walked up the sidewalk to Finn's front door. This was where she should have been to begin with. She had no idea why she ended up at Puck's front door. She knew the right thing for all of them was for her to spend the rest of her life with Finn. He was the one that loved her and would love her babies unconditionally.

Rachel knocked on the door. Carole came to the door. She asked, "Rachel, honey, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to meet Finn later?"

Rachel started crying in the arms of the woman she had come to see a mother in the past few years. She said, "Carole, I am so sorry. I shouldn't be here. I didn't know where else to go. My dads kicked me out."

Carole held her close and said, "It is going to be okay, sweetheart. You can stay here." Carole turned her head and yelled upstairs, "Finn! Come downstairs now!"

Finn came running down the stairs to find his tiny fiancée in the arms of his mother sobbing. He ran over and asked, "Rach, what is the matter?"

Rach went into his arms and said, "My dads kicked me out. I have nowhere else to go."

Finn squeezed her to his body. "Honey, you have me. You are always going to have me."

Carole said, "Lets sit down and talk."

Finn took Rachel's hand and led her to the couch.

Carole asked, "Tell me what is going on."

Finn took a deep breath and told her, "Rachel is pregnant. We are going to get married. I am going to take care of her and the babies for the rest of my life."

Carole came out and asked, "Finn, you're the father?"

Finn was blindsided by the question. Everyone else had assumed he was the father. No one else had ever asked the question. Rachel spoke up, "No. Finn isn't the father."

Finn squeezed her hand and said, "But I love Rachel and I am going to love the babies as if they are my own. I want them to have a father and I want to be their father. I always knew I would marry Rachel someday. I know someday she will carry my babies, but now she is carrying the babies that I will call mine."

Carole said, "The two of you are so young. Are you sure this is what you want to do? You have other options."

Finn kissed the top of Rachel's head. He said, "Ma, I love Rachel. You and I both know that. I am never going to let her go. I know this isn't the greatest circumstance to get married under, but I am going to be there for her now and forever. She is my other half. We only broke up because we thought she was going to New York. She is going to stay here and I am going to help her with the babies."

Carole said, "This is a big decision the two of you are making. This isn't something you can take lightly. You are going to be tied together for the rest of your lives. You are bringing babies into this, too."

"I know, ma. I love all three of them already. I am going to do my darn best of being a good dad. I would want dad to be proud of me. Seeing Burt has shown me a lot, too. I know we are young, but we love each other. I know I love Rachel more than anything in the world. I don't care that the babies aren't mine. I know some day we will have babies of our own. But as far as everyone is concerned, these babies are mine, too."

Rachel kissed Finn's cheek. Rachel told Carole, "I love Finn. I can't hide that. I was having a hard night the night we broke up. I went to talk to a friend and we ended up doing something that I am not very proud of. I am going to love the babies unconditionally, no matter who their biological father is. I know that no matter what Finn will be the father that truly matters."

Carole stood up and gave Rachel another hug. She said, "I am so glad you are going to be my daughter, Rachel. Finn is a lucky man. I know the two of you will be good parents to your babies. I just want you to remember I am too young to be a grandma. I want to be Nana."

Rachel and Finn laughed. Rachel said, "You got it, Carole. They can call you whatever you want them to."

"What about this wedding? When are you planning it?"

"Kurt has taken over the planning. He is supposed to run it past us, but he gets the last say in things."

Carole rolled her eyes. "That's Kurt for you. I am sure it will be fantastic if he plans it. Rachel, you can stay in Finn's room until the two of you are married. It won't hurt him to sleep on the couch for a while."

"The couch is fine with me."

Finn pulled Rachel into a kiss. He told her, "I don't think so. You need to be comfortable for the sake of you and our babies."

Rachel threw her arms around Finn's neck. She said, "You said our babies!"

Finn laughed and hugged her tight. "Of course I said our babies. Rach, they will be our babies. I can't wait to meet newest Hudsons. I can't wait until you are a Hudson. There are going to be three new Hudsons in the family and I couldn't be happier."

Rachel kissed Finn with so much passion he felt it in his toes.

Carole said, "The two of you need to get ready for lunch. Rachel, could you set the table. I need to talk to Finn about something."

Rachel told her, "Of course, Carole. Thank you again for everything."

"Anything for my grandbabies." Carole gave Rachel a hug and drug Finn to her bedroom.


	5. Doing Things Right

**Here is the next chapter of Rachel's Secret. This story is finally starting to go somewhere in my mind, I think. ha**

Chapter 5

May 17th, 2012

Finn went with Carole back to her bedroom. Finn asked, "What is it, ma?"

Carole pulled a box out of her jewelry box. She handed it to Finn and said, "If you are going to ask Rachel to marry you, then you need to do it right."

Finn opened the box to see the engagement ring his birth father had given to her. He asked, "Ma, are you sure? I plan on getting her a ring as soon as I have had enough hours at Burt's body shop."

"Finn, I want Rachel to have it. It is what I want. I want you to give her the ring your father gave me when he asked me to be his wife."

"Thanks, ma. I hope I'm not disappointing you, but I love Rachel. I want her and the babies to have a family. Most importantly I want them to be my family. I am going to do my best at being a good father. I want you and Burt to be proud of me. You taught me well. I love you and I don't want you to be upset with me for wanting to do this. I just want you to know that I love Rachel. I'm not going into a loveless marriage. She is all I have ever wanted."

"I'm glad to hear this. You and Rachel have always been made for each other. I can see that you love her. I wouldn't doubt it at all. I am glad I am going to have her as a daughter in law."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, mom. I just hope I can make you proud."

"Finn, you have always made me proud. I want you to get out there and put that ring on her finger."

Finn smiled from ear to ear. He couldn't wait to see his mother's ring on Rachel's finger.

Finn walked back in the living room to see Rachel sitting on the couch.

Rachel looked up and smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen grace her face.

Finn went over to her and said, "Rach, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I love you so much. I want to do things right. I want things to go right." Finn dropped to one knee and held up the box. He went on to say, "Rachel Barbra Berry, I love you with all my heart. I want nothing more than to be in every part of your life and the life of your babies. I want them to be our babies. I want to be a father and a husband. I know we have had our hard times, but I wouldn't change anything about our relationship. Honey, will you marry me?"

Rachel took a good look at the ring and said, "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve any of this."

Finn jumped on the couch and took her in his arms. He held her to his chest and said softly, "Shh… It's okay. What is bothering you?"

Carole got the hint and left the two of them alone. Rachel was having a bout with the hormones and she knew that wasn't something she would be wanted to see.

Finn lifted Rachel's face to look at his. He asked, "What is the matter, beautiful? I want you to take the ring and wear it. It is the ring my dad gave my mom when he asked her to marry him. My mom really wants you to have it."

Rachel sighed and said, "But I really don't deserve it. You are too good for me. I'll find somewhere else to live. I won't tie you down. You deserve so much more than this. You deserve a woman that is having YOUR babies."

"Rach, you are having my babies."

"Finn! Stop being charming."

"What is going, sweetheart? We need to talk if we are going to make this work. I want to help you and take care of you. I can only do that if you let me."

Rachel took a deep breath and said, "As soon as my dads kicked me out I ended up on Noah's front porch. I don't know what I was thinking. I was going to tell him that the babies were his, but he yelled at me."

Finn got defensive. "He yelled at you? I'm going to kick his butt. He can't yell at you. He can't yell at my girl."

"He told me that I should have been here and not on his doorstep. He was right. I should have, but I just thought back to middle school. Noah was always the one that I went to. That is why I went to him when we broke up. I didn't know who else to go to."

Finn took her in his arms. He said, "Honey, you have to trust that I will always be there for you. We are going to get married. We are going to have to be able to come to each other with anything if this is going to work. We are going to be raising babies together."

Rachel stood up and started walking towards the door. Finn grabbed her arm and asked, "Where are you going?"

"You don't want to marry me anymore. I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to be with me either."

Finn pulled Rachel into his lap. He kissed her full on the mouth and said, "Rach, I love you. I don't want you to leave. I want to be with you the rest of my life. I know you and Puck used to be really close. I can't lie. I'm jealous that you went to him before you came here, but I get it. Babe, we are going to make this work. I want you in the rest of my life. I want our babies in the rest of my life, too."

Rachel said, "I don't know what I am going to do."

"We are going to get married. You are going to take care of yourself and we are going to have healthy babies. Everything is going to be perfect. Please wear this ring. I want to see you with it on and know that you will be mine forever. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'm just so sorry I didn't come here first. I didn't know what else to do. My dads yelled at me and didn't want anything to do with me. I just had to get out of there."

"Shh… Rach, it is okay. You are here now. You are going to stay here and everything is going to be okay. I am going to take care of the three of you and we are going to have the perfect life."

"Finn, Ihave to tell Noah eventually."

"Rach, I don't know about that."

"He is the father. I should have told him today, but I couldn't. I just couldn't do it. I have to let him know he is a father."

"I guess you are right. I would have hated it if you were pregnant with my kid or kids and didn't tell me."

Rachel held out her hand and Finn put the ring on it. Rachel said, "It is beautiful. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. Rach, we are going to be okay. I can't wait to meet our babies. We need to get you a doctor's appointment to see how our little peanuts are doing."

"I'll call in a little while. Are you going to go with me?"

Finn kissed her head and said, "I am going to be at every one. I know Burt will let me off without a thought. You know he loves you and he is going to be excited to be a grandpa. We are going to have everything worked out. It is going to be perfect. Our family is going to be perfect."

Rachel gave Finn a full kiss on the mouth.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were sitting on the couch when Burt and Kurt came in the house. Burt exclaimed, "Rachie! It has been too long since we have seen you. It is so nice to see that you and Finn are still friendly."<p>

Rachel walked over and gave him a hug. Finn said, "Burt, Rach is going to be staying in my room while I stay on the couch. We are getting married."

Burt was in shock. He asked, "Are you pregnant?"

Rachel hung her head and said, "Yes. I'm sorry, Burt. You are the last person I ever wanted to disappoint or upset. You are more of a father than my fathers had been. I don't want you to hate me or anything."

Burt told her, "I'm just glad to see that the two of you are working together on this and thinking about the baby. All babies need a mother and father. The two of you have always been meant to be together. We have all known that."

"Actually, it's twins."

"Congratulations. The two of you will be great parents. You know Carole and I will be there to help with our grandbabies."

Rachel started crying. She said, "I can't lie to you. The babies aren't Finn's. He knows. We love each other. I fell to temptation and now I am paying for it. As far as I am concerned, the babies will be Finn's. I know he will be a wonderful father and the babies will be lucky to have him."

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist. Kurt gasped. He said, "Whose the father then?"

Finn gave Kurt a death glare and said, "That doesn't matter. I am going to be their dad and that is what matters. Kurt, just let it go. No one else needs to know unless Rachel wants to tell them."

"Of course. I would never think of telling anyone. I'm going to be an uncle."

Rachel started sobbing and hugged Kurt. "Thanks, Kurt."

"No problem, diva. Don't make plans for tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to take you, Quinn and Mercedes shopping for a dress. When are you wanting to get married?"

"All of you head off around the 30th. I want to get married before that so all of you can be there."

"What do you think about the 26th? Then you can have a short honeymoon and be back for work and to see us all off."

Rachel looked at Finn. Finn walked over and said, "Man, that sounds great. Rach, we need to get you an appointment for in the morning. Then you can go out shopping later with Kurt and the girls. I know they will be curious about the babies."

Rachel smiled up at him and told him, "Sounds like I will have a busy day tomorrow. I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to know about our babies."

Finn kissed her head.

Carole came out and said, "It is time for dinner, you all. Come into the dining room"

They all sat down and said prayer before starting dinner. They enjoyed each other's company while talking about the future of the family.


	6. Letter from Noah

**And here it is, Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy. This one took me a while. :)**

Chapter 6

June 18th, 2012

Finn was lying on the couch when he heard Rachel go running to the bathroom. Finn got a glass of water and went up to the bathroom.

Finn knocked on the door and said, "Rach. Can I come in?"

Rachel pushed the door open a little and started getting sick again. Finn put the glass of water on the sink and knelt behind her. He held her hair back and said, "It's going to be okay, Rach. It will be over soon. I love you. Just think about the babies."

Rachel looked up at him and said, "Why did I even let him touch me? Look what he did to me!"

Finn laughed. "At least you can't yell at me in the delivery room for doing this to you, because I didn't."

Rachel slapped Finn. "Thanks for the support, fiancé. You know I am still going to be yelling at you."

Finn kissed her head. "I know. I'm sorry you are going through this Rach, but remember we are going to love these babies. I'm going to be there for everything. I'm going to be the best dad I possibly can. I'll go to community college and work for Burt to make some cash. It looks like we are going to have to live here for a while, but I promise I will get us our own place. I am always going to take care of the three of you. You are going to be a great mom."

"I love you. Thank you for everything. You don't need to sit here and watch me get sick. I don't want you to see me like this. I'll be out in a few minutes. We have a doctor's appointment today."

"Rach, I'm going to be here for everything. I just hope that some day this will be my baby that you are pregnant with. Then I'll be here holding your hair back and comforting you while you carry my baby."

"I would kiss you right now, but I have barf breath. I'll meet you in your room for a makeout session before we have breakfast with everyone."

Finn smiled. "Sounds like a plan, future Mrs. Hudson."

"I love the sound of that." Finn kissed the top of her head and walked ot his room to change his clothes.

* * *

><p>Finn decided he was going to take the opportunity to use his room while Rachel was in the bathroom. He hated to see her so ill, but he loved her and he was going to love her babies. There was nothing he could do to make her feel better, but he was going to work his hardest at doing everything he could for her.<p>

Finn was putting on his shirt when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see his mom. He said, "Hey ma. Rach is in the bathroom and I figured I would change while she is."

Carole laughed. "I know Finn. We need to talk."

Carole came in the room and shut the door leaving it open a crack. Finn asked, "What's up, ma?"

Carole walked over and held out a letter from OSU. She said, "Why didn't you tell me about this? I found this in the garbage. You got a full football scholarship to OSU. That is wonderful, son. That is a great accomplishment."

"Ma, Rachel needs me. I have to work and make money for us. There is no way I would be able to work if I was on the football team. I have to do everything I can to make sure that Rach and the babies have what they need. She is my world, mom. I love her and I am going to love the babies. She is special. I have to stop thinking about myself. You know I love football, but I love Rachel more. I'm going to marry her and make sure she has everything she needs. She is giving up New York. It won't hurt me to give up football at OSU."

"Finn, this is a full scholarship! That means you won't have to pay for school. You know Rachel is going to get scholarships if she applies to OSU. The two of you could get married housing and it would work out."

"That won't help with the making of money, though. We are going to need money for cribs, car seats, a stroller, diapers and all those other baby things. Rachel is my world. I love her and I am not going to do anything to hurt her and I want to spend as much time with her as I can."

"Finn, you are going to be a dad. I am proud of you thinking about the kids, but I want you to be educated. It will be so easier for you in the future if you go to OSU on scholarship. You won't have loans to pay back or anything. You know Burt and I will help you with the baby stuff. You know everyone is going to step in to help with it all. Has Rachel told the babies' dad?"

"She hasn't. she has tried, but it has always ended before she could tell him. I don't want to lose her, mom. I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize our relationship. We are getting married and we are going to raise the babies. I'll work for Burt and buy the things for the babies that a dad should buy for his kids."

The door burst open and Rachel was in tears. She said, "I knew I would mess everything up!" Rachel went running down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Rachel was at the door when she felt Finn's arms wrap around her waist to stop her. He turned her around and kissed her full on the mouth. He pulled her face so it was inches from his and she was looking in his eyes. He told her, "You are not messing up anything. You are giving me the life I have always wanted. I have only ever wanted you."<p>

"I can't let you give up football. You know you are going to be a great football player. You are going to make it huge. You are going to be in the NFL and we all know it. I don't want you to give it up because of us. You deserve to be happy. I don't want you to regret giving up what you love. In the furute you will wonder what if and I don't want you to hold it against the babies or me. I'll find a way to make it on my own. There is no need for you to wory about us."

Finn was in tears. "I want you! I want all three of you. If I go to OSU, I am only going to go if you go with me. I want all three of you there with me. I want you by my side. If I make it to the NFL I want you there with me. I want you with me at all the big things. You are my world. That is how I want it."

"Finn, you are going to be busy with football. You won't need me and two babies."

"Oh yes I will! I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I want you to be there for me. I can't see myself as being a football playere without you in the stands cheering me on. I picture you and two little cheerleaders in your arms when I make a touchdown."

"Finn…"

"Rach, we are going to make this work. I want nothing more than you and cheerleaders. Maybe some day we can have a little footballer."

"So, how will we do this?"

"I'll come back and work at Burt's every chance I get. I'll try to find some work to do while we are at school after football season is over."

"I'll get a job until I can't work anymore. That will probably be when I am eight months or so. I'll work every chance I can. I won't go to school this semester so I can make us some cash."

"I don't think so. You are going to go to school this semester. You are smart, Rach. You need to go to school."

"I can't do that. I need to make money for the babies. I don't want you to take it all on yourself."

"I can handle it."

"Finn Hudson, no you can't. we are going to be in this together. I really should tell Puck. He should help."

"I don't want him taking you from me."

"He could never take me from you. I'm going to try and talk to him and tell him soon. I don't want to wait any longer."

"At least wait until after the appointment today. You need to get dressed for that, by the way. We are supposed to be there in an hour."

"Okay. I'm sorry I freaked out."

"Babe, you are carrying two babies. That is okay. We are going to get through this. Just remember that I am always going to be there for you and the babies."

Rachel gave Finn a kiss and said, "Sorry you didn't get the makeout session I promised. After I get back from shopping with Kurt, Quinn and Santana I'll repay you."

Finn laughed. "No worries, baby momma. I love you. Go get dressed. We get to see the babies. I'm so excited."

"Finn, right now they don't look like babies. It is going to be a while before they look like babies."

"I don't care. I'm sure they are beautiful. Don't make fun of me if I cry."

"I'm just glad you love them so much already. You are going to be a great dad. I'm so lucky to have you in my life.

Rachel and Finn walked back into the room the nurse led them to. Finn held Rachel's hand as they waited for the doctor.

The doctor came in and said, "I'm doctor Taylor. I'll be your doctor for the diration of your pregnancy. Lets get a look at your babies. I hear you had a scan at your doctor's office."

Rachel shook her head yes and said, "Yes. I wanted to come and see you to make sure everything was going the way it should be."

"Okay. Lets take a quick look and see how things are going."

Rachel squeezed Finn's hand as the scan was sat up. Rachel cringed and Finn kissed her head. The doctor said, "Your babies are doing just fine. You have nothing to worry about. The heartbeat is perfect for each. You have nothing to worry about. I want to see you back here in a month, but you can call at any time if you feel you need to see me."

Rachel said, "Thank you so much for everything, Doctor Taylor."

"It is my pleasure. I'll print you out a picture and I will see you in a month."

Rachel and Finn stood up. Rachel took the picture and they walked out to make their next appointment.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting with Kurt at the bridal shopping waiting for Quinn and Santana to show up.<p>

Kurt asked, "Rach, who is the father?"

Rachel started crying as she held her hands to her stomach. She looked down and said, "Noah."

"You are telling me that Noah Puckerman is the father of the babies that I am going to be knowing as my nieces or nephews."

Rachel shook her head yes.

Quinn and Santana were standing there in shock. Rachel looked up and started sobbing. She didn't know what to do. She was at a loss of words.

Quinn came over and wrapped her arms around her. She said, "Rach, it is going to be okay. Finn knows, doesn't he?"

Rachel shook her head and said, "He was the first to know. The whole wedding thing was his idea. I was ready to go at it alone."

Santana said, "Berry, you know you would never be in it alone. We are all going to be here for you. That might explain the funk Puck has been in. Does he know?"

Rachel told her, "No. I tried to tell him twice, but neither time worked out. He doesn't know. I don't know if I can tell him."

Santana held out a piece of paper and said, "Puck told me to give this to you and to tell you that he is sorry. I didn't look at it and I don't know what he means."

Rachel took the piece of paper and read:

Dear Rachel,

I'm sorry that I am writing this and I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day. I just didn't know what to think after finding out you w going to be a Hudson. I guess I didn't see it coming after the night we spent together. Rach, I can't stay here and watch you marry him. I love you. I want you to know that I have always loved you. It's not some kind of new development or nothing. I just never had the guts to tell you. You are annoying and uptight, but that makes you who you are. That is who I have loved since I was little. I wish I would have told you sooner and maybe that would be me you are having kids with. I know you don't love me. I know the night we had was just a night because you were upset. I don't regret it. I want you to know that. You were one of the best things to happen to me, Rachel Berry. I hope you and Finn have a wonderful life. I know you are happy and I am not going to mess that up. That is why I am leaving. I'm leaving for the best of the both of us. I just can't stand by and watch you get your perfect family with Finn when that is what I wanted. I just had to let you know.

I will always love you.

Noah

Rachel sat the letter down and said, "Oh my gosh!" At that, Kurt, Quinn and Santana were picking her up off the floor.


	7. Confrontation Galore!

**Here is chapter 7. I finally know where I am going with this. I hope I don't lose too many readers because of this, but this is what my evil mind came up with. Thank you for all the reads, reviews, alerts and favorites. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

June 18th, 2012

Rachel came to lying on the floor. Quinn asked, "Are you okay? Do we need to take you to the hospital?"

Rachel shook her head no. She told them, "I'll be alright. Look at this." Rachel thrusted the letter in Quinn's face until she took it.

Kurt, Quinn and Santana all read the letter. Santana asked, "Berry, what are you going to do?"

Rachel lowered her head defeated. "I have to tell him that I am pregnant. I'm not going to let this ruin things for Finn and I. Finn is going to be a good dad. Puck can leave if he wants. That doesn't matter. I just have to tell him. I can't hide it from him. He should be part of the babies' lives if he wants to be. It isn't my place to keep them from him just because we had a night that neither of us had planned on. I love Finn. I want to make that clear to the three of you. He is the one that I am marrying and have wanted to marry. Noah has been my go to person since I was young. He is more of a brother and that is all I will ever be able to see him as. The night that we had was not planned. I can't say it was a mistake because I will never say the babies I am carrying were a mistake."

Quinn gave her a hug. She told her, "Calm down. You know all of us will be here for you no matter what. You were there for me when I was having Beth even though I was less than nice to you and didn't deserve it. You and Finn are perfect for each other. I know the two of you will have a wonderful family and love these babies. It is good that you want to tell Puck. I'm not sure how he is going to take it, but he should know that he is going to be a dad. I know how much he wanted to be involved in Beth's life. He needs to be given the chance to be involved in the lives of these babies. I really think he would be a good dad."

Rachel looked at Santana and asked, "What do you think? I know I am idiot for getting pregnant in the first place, but it happened. "

Santana told her, "Dress shopping is going to have to wait them. Puck is leaving today. He was going to say goodbye to his ma and sister, then he was out of here."

Rachel gasped and said, "We have to find him. I have to tell him. He needs to know that we don't have a future, but he is going to be a dad. I don't know if that will change his leaving, but I can't have him leaving and me not telling him on my chest."

The four of them rushed out to Santana's car and rushed to Puck's mom's house before he left for what they assumed would be for good.

* * *

><p>They pulled in the driveway blocking Puck's car. Puck stood there and looked at Santana and asked, "What do you think you are doing, Satan? I have places I need to go. I have to get out of here."<p>

Quinn and Kurt got out of the car. Puck said, "This isn't some kind of dumb intervention is it? I'm still leaving no matter what the three of you say."

Rachel got out of the car and said, "What about a forth?"

Puck slowly walked over to Rachel and asked, "Berry, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be dress shopping or with you fiancé?"

Rachel started crying tears of anger. Rachel finally managed to say, "Puck! Shut up! I have been trying to tell you this two times and you cut me off each time. I have to get this out and then you can run away like the coward you are acting like."

Everyone gasped that something like that would come out of the mouth of Rachel Berry. Puck finally said, "Continue."

Rachel took a deep breath and put her hand on her stomach. She said, "You are the father. Finn and I… Well, we never did what needed to be done to have a baby. Finn isn't the father, you are."

"What?"

"The babies are yours. Finn and I are still getting married. I love him and you know that. Noah, you are my best friend and you should be in the life of the babies. I'm not going to hide from them that Finn is not their dad. He is still going to be my husband, but you should be involved as well."

Puck got closer to her face. "Why are you even telling me?"

"You are leaving and you should know the truth. I know how much you wanted to be in Beth's life because of what your own father did to you and your sister. I wanted to give you the opportunity. You have been my best friend since elementary school even though you acted as a jerk in our high school years towards me. I would never take away your kids from you. I wanted you to know."

"Well, Berry, there was no reason for you to tell me. You and Finn are getting married still. All you did was make things worse for me. Thanks for that. Now I get to leave knowing some other guy is taking care of my kids because you don't want me."

Rachel started sobbing in her hands. She didn't know what to say to that.

Quinn said, "Puck, are you serious? Rach is giving you the chance to be in the life of your kids. It is your own fault if you run away. She is not keeping you from the babies like I kept you from Beth. I thought that was what you wanted. Rachel can't help that she loves Finn. We all knew this marriage was coming. You need to man up. If you really want your kids to know who you are you are just going to have to get over yourself and do what you have to do for them."

"Quinn, this is none of your business. Can you really expect me to stay around and watch Berry marry Frankenteen and have your perfect life. I would see the kids and they would tell me how much they love their other dad. I don't think so. It looks like I will have three kids in the world that don't know me and are being raised by someone else."

Rachel was sobbing in Kurt's arms. She didn't know why she had made them bring her here. She wished she hadn't told him at all. It would have been easier on her to have gone on with the lie for the rest of her life than to see the hurt in her best friend's eyes.

Santana said, "Puck, I know you don't mean any of that. We all know you love Berry. She loves you, just not in the way that you love her. Get over yourself and think about your kids. Do you really want them to grow up wondering why you don't come around or don't want to see them when we are all going to make sure that they know all about you?"

Puck took a stand. "Why do you care about Berry all of a sudden?"

"Puck, we have been a family for the last three years. You should know that of all people. Sure Rachel can be annoying sometimes, but so can you, so can I and so can everyone else. We wouldn't have been what we were without her. We won freakin' nationals because of her!"

Kurt looked down at the sobbing Rachel in his arms. He looked up at Puck and said, "You should be ashamed of yourself. Why do you have to hurt all the people that care about you? You have no idea how hard this is for Rachel to come and tell you this. Anyone else wouldn't have told you or anyone else that Finn is not the father, but she didn't want to put you through what happened in high school." Kurt started pulling Rachel to the car. He said, "Lets get out of here, girls."

* * *

><p>Kurt, Santana, Quinn and Rachel all went back to the Hummel house.<p>

The girls went upstairs with Rachel to get her comfortable. Kurt pulled out his phone and called Burt's tire shop. Burt answered, "Hello. Burt's Tire Care. Burt speaking."

Kurt said, "Dad, you need to send Finn home. Rachel needs him."

"What is the matter?"

"She told Puck."

"I'll get Finn. You need to tell him what he is coming home to."

Finn picked up the phone out of breath after a few moments of waiting. Finn asked, "What is the matter with Rach?"

Kurt told him, "Santana and Quinn are upstairs with her right now. She is upset, but she is going to be okay. She needs you."

"What happened?"

"Puck sent her a letter through Santana and she read it. She passed out at the dress shop and made us take her to see Puck. They got into a heated argument and she told him that the babies are his. He refuses to see them as his because she is going to have you to take care of them."

"I'm going to kill him. I'll be home in ten minutes. I am going to call him on my way. Kurt, take care of Rach for me."

"Of course. She is family. We always watch over our own."

"Thanks, bro."

Kurt and Finn hung up.

Finn raced out of the tire shop dialing Puck's number along the way. Puck picked up, "What do you want, Hudson?"

"What do you think I want? I get to go home to an upset, hormonal pregnant fiancée and it is all your fault. What is your problem? Rach was just thinking about you. She didn't want you to find out from someone else or go through what you went through with Beth. You are not acting like a father at all. Rachel loves you. You have been her best friend since both of you were little. What happened?"

"She chose you over me."

"I love her, like really love her. She is marrying you and going to grow old with you with a white picket fence and kids running around the yard. You are going to have the perfect life with the only girl I ever wanted."

"I'm sorry man, but you have to realize that I love her, too. I have loved her since the moment I laid eyes on her. You of all people know that. Puck, please don't take her away from me. You did that with Quinn and I'm actually thankful for that one."

"I just hope the two of you are so freakin' happy together you don't know what to do with yourselves. I am just glad I won't have to see it. I'm on my way out of town and I'm never coming back. Have fun, daddy."

"I plan on it. I can't see anything better than that in my future." Finn hung up on Puck as he walked in the house.

* * *

><p>Finn ran up to his bedroom to find Rachel with her head in the pillows sobbing uncontrollably.<p>

Finn sat next to her causing Kurt, Santana and Quinn to leave the two of them alone. Finn rubbed her back supportively and said, "Babe, you need to calm down. Think about the babies. All of this crying and stress isn't going to be good for them."

Rachel looked up and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone to see him. I just had to tell him. I didn't know what else to do after getting the letter I got from him. Then he yelled at me and I just don't know what is wrong with me."

Finn pulled her into his arms. He kissed her head. "You have me. You will always have me. You and the babies will always have me. That isn't going to change, ever. You know I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. I'm going to love these babies just the same as if they were mine."

Rachel smiled. "I can't wait to be married to you. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you for taking care of me."

Finn leaned down and kissed Rachel's stomach right above her belly button. He said, "Hi babies. I may not be your real father, but I am going to be your daddy. I love you and your mommy so much. The three of you are so special to me. You have no idea how much you already mean to me. I can't wait to meet you and hold you. We are going to have a good life at OSU. I'm going to do everything that I can to take care of you and your mommy. Your Uncle Kurt, Aunt Quinn and Aunt Santana are going to take care of you, too. How lucky are we that Aunt Quinn is going to be at OSU with us? Everything is going to be fine. We just need you to stay healthy for us and we will give you the happiest life we can. Your mommy and I love you very much."

Rachel had fresh tears falling after hearing Finn's words. She pulled his head up to hers and kissed him full on the mouth. She told him as they pulled apart, "That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard. We are so lucky to have you, Finn Christopher Hudson. I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

"You will never have to figure that out, babe. I'm here forever. No matter what. So, do you think we can go downstairs? I know Quinn and Santana are still here. We have to tell them that we are going to OSU. We haven't told anyone yet."

"That sounds amazing, Finn. Lets go."

Finn and Rachel walked downstairs to spend the rest of the evening talking to Kurt, Quinn and Santana about their future plans. Finn sat as close to Rachel as humanly possible. He rested his hands on her stomach in an attempt to protect her in anyway that he could. He wanted her to know that he was going to be there for her no matter what. He was looking forward to being a father to her children and her husband. That was all he wanted in his life and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that.

**Sorry, Puckleberry fans. My heart will always belong to Finchel. Don't worry, Puck will come back into the story and it will get better. You have my word.**


	8. Wedding Day and First Cravings

**I don't know how I feel about this. The stories I'm doing aren't getting a lot of following anymore and I'm having terrible writer's block. I don't know what I am going to do. This chapter feels like the worst. Lots of rambling and very filler-ish. Thanks to those of you who have read, reviewed, faved and alerted. I will add to it, but I doubt it will be very quickly any more. **

Chapter 8

June 28th, 2012

Rachel was standing in front of a full length mirror with her hands rested on her noticeably growing bump. She looked down and said, "After today it is going to be the three of us and Finn. He can't wait to be your daddy. We are so lucky."

Quinn came in and said, "Lets get you dressed, momma."

Rachel asked, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Rach, you are doing the right thing. Finn loves you and your babies. Puck is gone. You and Finn are happy. You deserve to be happy. You are made for each other. I know you are going to have little Finchel babies in the future."

"I'm worried if we have more kids in the future Finn won't like these two because they aren't his."

"As far as Finn is concerned he is their dad. He loves you and he loves the two of them already."

"Thanks for that. Thank you for your help."

"I owe you after everything with Beth. You were there for me even though I did Finn wrong and didn't deserve any help."

"It's what we do."

"Exactly. Rach, I'm so glad you will be at OSU. I can't wait to see your babies. I will be here to help."

"I'm sure I will need it."

Kurt came in with Santana trailing behind him, Kurt said, "Are you guys ready yet?"

Santana told him, "Give her a break. She is dressing for three."

The room was filled with laughed. Rachel looked in the mirror one last time and said, "We are ready. Lets go get married."

Burt came to the door and asked, "Are you ready for me? Finn is getting restless."

Rachel smiled. "I have never been so ready. I want to go to my Finny. Thank you for giving me away, Burt."

Burt took her arm and led her out to the doors of the church

Rachel walked down the aisle never taking her eyes off the smiling Finn.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel walked down the aisle as husband and wife. Finn kissed her head and whispered, "Me and you tonight, Mrs. Hudson."<p>

"Nothing sounds better. I can't wait for a couple of days to ourselves."

"Me neither. I love you, Rach."

"I love you, Finn."

Quinn came running over and threw her arms around Rachel. She exclaimed, "Mrs. Hudson!"

Rachel smiled as a wave of nausea came over her. She ran off to the bathroom to do what she had come to expect to do multiple times a day in the last month or so.

Kurt asked, "Where is she going?"

Finn told him, "Bathroom."

"Again?"

"Yeah. It's two. It always hits her at two."

"I don't know what makes me more sick. The fact that you know when she tends to have her morning sickness to the dot or how sickening cute you are together. Congrats, bro. I am so happy for the two of you."

Finn laughed. "Thanks bro. I seriously don't think I could be happier except if the babies were really mine."

Rachel came back to the group and wrapped her arms around Finn's waist. She said, "I'm sorry. I'm just glad the babies held off with our two o'clock appointment until the wedding was over. Lets go get these pictures over with and start partying. Well, partying as much as we can being soon to be parents."

Finn kissed Rachel and led her to take pictures. He was so happy to be with Rachel for the rest of his life. He hated Puck for hurting Rachel, but he owed it to him for getting him Rachel for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Santana had just gotten back from taking pictures. They were walking through the guests when they saw Puck standing in the background.<p>

Quinn went over to him and asked, "What are you doing here? You have no right to be here. Finn and Rachel are happy. There is no need for you to go and ruin their day."

Santana told him, "I would have to agree with tiny. Frankenteen and Berry are finally happy. Berry is carrying your spawns. She doesn't need to be sad on her wedding day. If it hadn't been for you then she wouldn't be pregnant and she would be going to New York. Do you realize how much you changed her life? She doesn't get to go to Broadway now. She is going to be stuck in Ohio like most of us. She is putting everything to the side to raise your children."

Puck had tears in his eyes. He said, "I shouldn't be here, but I couldn't stay away. I'm not going to be in the way of the two of them. They are happy and they deserve each other. I just had to come. I'm going to leave before they see me."

"Then leave now. They are on their way in."

Puck left without being seen by anyone else. He knew he had hurt enough people in his life than to do anything else to Finn and Rachel on one of the most important days of their life.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were lying in their hotel bed. Finn had his head rested on Lea's stomach. He said, "Hi babies. Your mommy and I are officially married. I can't wait for you to get here or to start moving in your mommy's belly so I can feel you. We don't get to find out what you are until August, but I hope you are girls just like your mommy. I would love being surrounded by beautiful women. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I am going to love you and spoil you. No one is ever going to hurt you because you are mine."<p>

Rachel started crying. She told Finn, "I love you. I couldn't be happier. I owe you so much for marrying me and helping me with the babies even though you didn't have to. I don't think I could have done it if I were in your shoes. I wish they were yours. I really wish we would have made love and these were your babies."

Finn scooted up in the bed. "They are mine, Rach. They will always be mine. I love the three of you. I may not be related to them biologically, but that will never make me not love them."

"What about in the future when we have kids? I don't want you to treat these kids differently than the others."

"I will love all the children we may have the same. I am going to be here for the whole pregnancy and help you through it all. I love you and I love them. I am going to hold them on the day they are born and see them as mine. I'm sure I am going to be crying at the sight of them. We are going to make this work. I couldn't be happier than I am to be here with you. We have the rest of our lives together. I am going to get you to New York some day. That is a promise. I don't want you to put everything you ever wanted to do on the back burner because of one night with Puck. It is my fault anyway. We never should have broken up. I should have been supportive and tried the long distance thing before I gave up on us."

"Finny, I love you. I am so glad you are here. I can't wait until our little babies get here. I can't wait to have you next to me and holding the babies. You are going to be a great dad. Finn, you are perfect."

"I don't think so. You are the perfect one. I can't wait to see how beautiful the babies are. I'm sure they will look just like you. Have you thought of any names? I'm sure you are going to pick beautiful names that will fit them wonderfully."

"Oh no, daddy! You are going to help me. I know you have been thinking about baby names for years. I know you won't want to name the baby Christopher if it is a boy because they aren't yours."

"I would love for the baby to be named Christopher if you want to. You don't have to involve me in the name process."

"I want you in on it. I love you. What names have you been thinking about?"

Finn blushed. "I have always liked Christopher for a boy and Kinsley for a girl. It's something different. Well, you know I like Drizzle, but I doubt you would want that in our babies' names because it was what I suggested for Beth."

Rachel laughed. "You know I think I like the name Kynsley Caroline Drizzle for a girl. I know it is the song Puck sang to me, but I think it fits the name better than Carol does and I want one of the babies to be named after your mom because she has been so awesome. I was thinking maybe Christopher Finn for a boy."

"Rach, you don't have to do that. I would love to have the baby named after me. I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do. I love you so much. You are my man and I love you so much. I am so blessed. I want to start going to church again. We can go to your church."

"I would like that. So, what about if you have another boy or another girl?"

"I like Kyndall for a girl. Maybe Kyndall Barbra Layne?"

"That is cute Rach. Please say you won't call her Barb or Barbra."

Rachel laughed. "No. She would probably be called Ken or Laynee."

"I like Laynee. That would be a good nickname for her. What about another boy?"

"Hmm… Adam Kane Cooke, possibly?"

Finn laughed. "You really do love Scotty McCreery don't you?"

Rachel blushed. "He is cute. Not as cute as you, but he is pretty cute. What do you think?"

"Those are all perfect names. So, we will have a Kyndall, Kynsley, Christopher and or Adam. They are going to be so lucky to have you as a mommy. I am so lucky to have you as my wife. I love you so much, Rach. That is never going to change."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Finn, I am sorry all of this happened at the time it did, but I can't say that I am sorry that it happened in general. I could never regret the babies or marrying you. I just wish it was your biological babies that I am carrying."

"I wish they were my biological babies, but I wouldn't trade them for anything. They got the two of us together. I owe them for getting me their mommy. I couldn't be happier to be the guy they get to call daddy. I'm sorry things didn't work out with Puck, but I am glad to have you to myself. When we get home we are going baby shopping. You know how long I have wanted to take you shopping. I have been saving up money. I want to at least get the babies a few things. We are going to be moving to OSU in less than two months. We get to find out the genders in about two months."

"I would love to go shopping with you. I couldn't imagine anything more fun. What are we going to do tomorrow, husband?"

"What do you want to do, wife?"

A fit of laughter came over Rachel as she pulled herself closer to Finn. "I don't care as long as I am with you."

"What about the zoo? I hear Cincinnati has a great zoo. Then we can see all the animals and stuff. Then we can have the night for the two of us."

"That sounds wonderful. Finn, I can't wait to be at OSU with you and Quinn. It is going to be awesome. She is ready to help us with the baby. I can't believe how supportive she has been. It is like a 360 change since high school."

"Yeah. I think seeing you in the place she was in, in high school changed things. You were awesome to her in high school even though she was a jerk. Plus, it may have to do with the fact that both of you had or are having Puck's kids."

Rachel laughed. "I guess so. Finn, thank you for making today so special. I always thought my wedding day would include my fathers and Noah. I wouldn't have changed anything about today though. Kurt really has a way with planning parties and events. Him and Blaine are so cute. They are so happy together."

Finn kissed Rachel's head. "I am so glad it was the day that you wanted. Blaine is great."

"Our kids are going to be so lucky to have uncles like them. What are we going to do about godparents?"

"I would say Kurt for godfather."

"I like that idea. Quinn as godmother. She is being such a big help. When I passed out at the bridal shop she was really there to make me feel better. She really stood up for me with Puck, too."

"I think that sounds like a perfect pair for godparents. Are we supposed to have four godparents since there are two babies?"

"I guess you are right. Blaine and Santana for the other godparents?"

"I think that would be great, Rach. I'm sure the four of them will be very happy about that."

"Finn, it doesn't seem real that I get to fall asleep every night in your arms now."

"I get to sleep with you in my arms and not on the couch. I think I am going to like this marriage business."

"I see how it is. I rank right up there with not sleeping on the couch." Rachel laughed and stuck her tongue at him.

Finn smiled his trademark smile and said, "I'm just kidding, baby. You know I love you." Finn pulled Rachel in and gave her a long kiss.

Rachel yawned.

Finn told her, "Okay, momma, you need to get some sleep."

"I don't think so. I want to stay up and talk to my husband. I want to do what other married couples do on their wedding nights."

"Babe, we are ahead of the game on the honeymoon babies."

"Not so funny, Finn." Rachel found herself bursting into unexplained tears.

Finn held her as close to him as he could. He kissed her head and said, "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean it."

Rachel wiped at her tears. "I know. I'm sorry. My hormones are going crazy. I just want some French fries and ice cream. Oh, pickles sound good too."

Finn laughed. "Do you want me to go get you ice cream, fries and pickles? I will do anything for you and babies. What babies want, babies get."

Rachel batted her eyelashes and said, "Really Finny?"

"Of course." Finn jumped out of bed and put on a pair of pants and a shirt. He kissed her forehead and said, "I'll be back. Don't let anything happen while I am gone. Babies, be good for mommy. Daddy loves you." Finn kissed her stomach and left the room to make his first craving run for Rachel.

Finn walked back in the room after getting Rachel the things she had wanted. He found her curled up in a ball clutching a pillow. He wanted so badly to be that pillow.

He walked over to the bed and kissed her forehead. He said, "Wake up, babe. I come bearing craving food for my beautiful wife and mother of my children."

Rachel's eyes popped open and she mumbled, "Five more minutes."

Cory laughed and said, "I don't think so. You need to eat something. You know you want to. I'll feed it to you if I have to."

Rachel looked up at him and said, "But the bed is so comfortable. These babies are stubborn and take away all my energy. You won't want to be married to me. I'm not going to be any fun. I'm always sick, tired or hungry."

Finn sat down next to her. "I love you just the way you are. I don't care about any of that. You know I will go out and get you any food you want as long as you share the not so gross food with me."

Rachel laughed. "I don't think so. I'm eating for three now. There is no way you are getting any food from me."

Finn smiled. "I would never take food from you, Kyndall and Kynsley."

Rachel slapped him and said, "We don't know we are having girls. You are going to give the poor kids a complex if they are boys."

"I can't help it. I want little Rachel Berries running around that look nothing like Noah Puckerman."

Rachel slapped him. "Just give me the food. I'm starving." Rachel took the fries and ice cream from Finn. She started to dip them. She went on to say, "Thanks, baby. This stuff is great. The babies are loving it."

"I'm glad. Now come here beautiful. I want to hold you in my arms while you enjoy your craving."

"Thank you for going to get this. I'm sorry in advance for the trips I will be sending you on to get things in the future."

"I would much rather do that than have to hold your hair back when you get sick. I hate to see you so sick. I want to beat the guts out of Puck every time I see you crouched over the toilet. It kills me that it is his fault that the woman I love so much is so miserable."

"You are so precious. I love you, Finny."

Finn held Rachel as they watched TV and she ate what she had craved. They fell asleep in each other's arms soon after Rachel finished eating. They were the closest they had ever been and couldn't have been happier.


	9. Airport Goodbyes and Bedtime Chats

**Here's chapter 9. This chapter is so random. When I have writer's block I never know what will come out of it. I hurt my ankle, so I should have plenty of time in the next couple of days to try and figure out where the stories are going. Please stick with me. All of this is suprising to me, too. ha Please continue to review, alert, fave, read and give me ideas as to where to go with all of this. Thanks so much.**

Chapter 9

June 30th, 2012

Finn and Rachel were at the Columbus airport. They were preparing to see Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes off to New York. Rachel wasn't dealing with it as well as she hoped she would.

Finn held Rachel's hand and pulled her close. He kissed her head and said, "I know how much you wish you were going with. I'm sorry we can't go with them right now, but I promise you are going to get to New York in the future. I will be right there at your first performance holding the twins on my lap with a huge smile on my face as they cheer for their amazing mommy."

Rachel had tears falling down her cheeks. "Dang you, Finn Hudson. You just had to make me cry."

"I'm sorry, babe. I love you. We are going to make this work."

Kurt came running over and said, "I wasn't sure if the two of you were going to make it. I am going to miss you so much, diva. You know you need to Skype me so I can make sure you are taking care of my nieces or nephews. You have to stop this vegan stuff. I mean you can still eat vegan, but meat is better for the babies."

Rachel laughed and told him, "I don't think I am going to be able to keep up with the vegan ways. I have been craving meat. It would be Noah Puckerman's kids that would torture me by making me want to eat poor little animals."

Finn squeezed her to his side and kissed her head.

Mercedes came running over and wrapped her arms around Rachel. She told her, "I wish you were going with us, diva. Call me if you need anything. You know we will come home for you and those babies. I expect to know as soon as you find out what you are having. I can't wait to go shopping for your little ones."

Rachel beamed at the mention of the babies. She said, "Thanks, Mercy. I really appreciate it. I will call and let all of you know. I hate that you are going to be so far away."

Blaine said, "I am going to make sure Uncle Kurt is home for the birth. You have nothing to worry about. Neither of us are going to miss this."

Rachel looked up at Finn and he nodded. Rachel said, "Finn and I want you and Kurt to be godfathers to the babies. Then we are going to ask Quinn and Santana to be godmothers. Mercy, you will have to be godmother to an actual Finchel baby. I'm sorry."

Mercedes laughed and said, "You don't have to be sorry. I understand. You just have to realize that is not going to stop me from spoiling those little divas as much as I will. I can't wait to meet them. I hate that you are going through this because of Puck, but you and Finn are going to make this work. I know you are going to be great parents. Those babies you are carrying are going to be so lucky to have the two of you in their lives."

Finn even had a tear falling down his cheek. Finn said, "Thank you for saying that. It is going to be hard to look at the babies and know I don't share genes with them, but I am going to love them."

Kurt said, "The two of you are perfect. You are going to be wonderful parents. I will be back in six and a half months. I will be here until those babies are born. I'm not going to miss being here when they are born."

Finn gave Kurt a hug. "I know you won't man. Thank you for planning the wedding and everything."

"It was nothing. You know how much I love to plan parties and stuff. I just hate that I won't be able to be there to decorate the nursery for you."

"When we find out the genders I am going to finish the nursery and surprise Rachel with it. She gets to pick the theme and furniture, but that is it. I'm going to get Quinn, San and mom to help."

Rachel put her hands on her hips and said, "You are what?"

"I want to do something special for the babies. You have nothing to worry about. You know Quinn and my mom won't let me do anything that you won't like."

"I guess you are right."

They called the flight Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes were on. They each gave Finn and Rachel a hug before going to their plane.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were on their way back home. They didn't take a long honeymoon because they were going to need as much money as they could save for when the babies arrived and they moved to OSU.<p>

Finn was driving home and asked, "Do you regret marrying me?"

Rachel gasped as she looked at him and said, "Of course not! Why would I?"

"I saw the way you looked at that plane as it took off. You should have been on that plane."

"It's not your fault that I am here, it's Noah's. I don't regret marrying you. I owe you for helping me."

"You would still be going to New York if I hadn't asked you to marry me. I know you would. You are Rachel Berry. You have had Broadway on the brain since you could think for yourself. I don't want to be the reason why you didn't go for it."

"You aren't. They are." Rachel rested her hands on her tiny baby bump.

"Rach…"

"Finny, I love you. I love them, too. I don't regret any of this. I can't wait for the two of them to get here and see the nursery that you are determined to surprise me with."

"I'll make sure you like it, I promise."

Rachel took his hand as they continued to drive. She looked down at her stomach and said, "You two are so lucky. You are going to have a great daddy. I promise to tell you about your father, but your daddy is going to be the one that has your back through everything. Your mommy loves your daddy and that isn't going to change."

Finn smiled as he watched her talk to the unborn babies she was carrying. He took his right hand and rested it on her stomach. Rachel put hers on top of his and they both smiled.

Finn asked, "Did you love Puck? Do you love Puck?"

Rachel took a deep breath and told him, "Noah has been my best friend since we were young. We went to temple together. He was there in elementary school when people made fun of my for having two dads and no mom. He was there in middle school when we were all going through puberty and everyone else was changing ahead of me. We went to my first ballet recital and brought me flowers. He was my best friend, like a brother I never had. The whole Barbravention last year when I was feeling down about my nose he was the one that got me to go. I love him as an over protective big brother, but then this happened. I never expected it to happen. I thought Noah and my fathers would be at my wedding. I thought if something happened to my fathers Noah would be the one to walk my down the aisle. I never thought it would be his fault. I want you to know that I love you, but I will always love him. I just love you different. I love him because he gave me the babies, thought I wish they were yours."

Finn told him, "I just hate that he did that to you. Those should be my babies. That is all I have ever wanted. I understand that you have always loved Puck, but I can't help but be jealous. You are my wife and I love you. I don't want you to love anyone other than me."

Rachel laughed at his childish, selfish way. "I love you, Finn Christopher Hudson. I love you more than anyone. I can't help that I still love Noah and these babies."

"I expect you to love the babies. I just don't want you to love Puck."

Rachel laughed again. "You don't have to worry about that. I love you. You are the most amazing man. You are going to be a great father."

"You are going to be a wonderful mother."

The two of them drove back to Lima.

* * *

><p>Finn carried their bags in the house following Rachel. He saw his mother wrap her arms around Rachel. Carol said, "Rachel, you look beautiful. It looks like Finn took care of you while you were gone. Did you get to see Kurt off? He was worried that you wouldn't make it."<p>

Rachel smiled with a hand rested on her stomach. She told her, "Finn treated me to a wonderful time. We went to the Cincinnati Zoo yesterday. He even made a craving run for me. He is going to be a wonderful husband and father."

Finn blushed when his mother looked at him. Finn said, "It is no biggie. What momma and babies want, momma and babies get. I'm not going to let them go without. I'm in love with the three of them and that isn't going to change."

Carol asked, "Do you want to help me with dinner Rach while Finn takes your bags upstairs?"

Rachel smiled. "I would love to, Carol."

Finn said, "Hey! My mom already prefers my wife to me. I don't know if that is right."

Carol laughed and said, "Finn, she is carrying my grandchildren. Of course I like her better." Rachel and Carol laughed.

Rachel walked over and kissed Finn's nose. She told him, "She is just kidding. I love you, Finny. Now, do what your mother says." Finn laughed as he captured Rachel's lips.

Finn went upstairs leaving Rachel and Carol alone.

Rachel was setting the table. Rachel said, "Carol, thank you so much for everything you have done for me. It means everything to me that the babies are going to have a nana as wonderful as you and a pops as great as Burt. Finn is going to be a great dad."

Carol smiled and said, "We all love you, Rachel. You are great. I can't wait to meet your babies. I know they are going to be just like you. There is no way they are going to be like Noah Puckerman. Rach, you have nothing to worry about. We are going to love those babies so much."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem. How have you been feeling?"

"I have been feeling better the last couple of days. The morning sickness is slacking off and it's rather exciting. I can't wait to wake up and not have to worry about losing all the contents of my stomach from the night before."

"You said you had your first cravings? What did Finn have to go get you?"

Rachel laughed, "Ice cream, French fries and pickles. I ate it all at once. Finn was the one with the sickness after watching me scarf it down"

Carol laughed. "That's my boy. I hope you realize he would do anything for you. Rachel, he loves you and those babies more than anything. He can't stop talking about them and all the things the two of you will be able to do with them. He is looking forward to when you have them and having everyone tell him how beautiful his children are. He is never going to correct anyone when they say he is his. In his mind, they are his. I know it will kill him if they look like Puck, but he will get over it. He just wants the three of you in his life."

Rachel wiped a tear from her cheek. "I am so lucky."

Finn walked downstairs and said, "Hey beautiful. How are my babies?"

Rachel smiled and said, "They are happy you are their daddy, just like I am. You are going to be a wonderful father. Can you believe we are going to be moving to Cleveland next month?"

Carol asked, "Can we not talk about that? I'm not ready to see the two of you off. You aren't going to be here and that makes me sad. I want you to realize we are going to make a nursery for the babies here. That way when you come home the babies will be comfortable. I know Cleveland is a while away, but you can plan on me still coming up to see you. I'm not going to let you have my grandchildren that far away from me without me making a visit ever so often between your trips home. I know it is going to be hard to make a trip home often with football and two babies."

Finn said, "We will still be coming home because I will need to be working for Burt every chance I can."

Rachel told them, "I'm going to be working. I am going to look into getting a job at the daycare on campus. That could get us free childcare and I could still spend time with the babies. I don't know how often I could get off to come back. I'm sure if Finn can come home he can bring one of the babies back with him."

Finn pulled her into his arms and said, "I don't think so. I'm not coming home without you. I don't plan on leaving your side except for class and some of the games they are going to make me travel for. I love you and I want to be there for everything."

"Thanks, baby."

Carol told them, "You have plenty of time to figure all of that out. I'm just going to be a phone call away if you need me and I'll be on the road within seconds."

"Thank you, Carol."

"Finn, go tell Burt dinner is ready. Your wife over there has been licking her lips for the last few minutes. I think we need to feed her and your children"

Finn came back in with Burt. He raced over to Rachel and took her in his arms. He said, "You look wonderful. You are glowing."

Finn said, "Do I really not matter?"

Burt laughed and told him, "Nope. It's all about Rachel and the babies now."

Rachel laughed and walked over to Finn and gave him a long kiss. They all walked to the table and sat down. They said prayer before starting to eat.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were getting ready for bed. Finn came walking in the room in his boxers. Rachel looked up and said, "It was so nice of your mom and Burt to get us the bigger bed. It is going to be really nice when we come back to visit and I am huge. In a couple of months we wouldn't have fit in your bed any longer. I'm liking these new sheets, too. I loved your cowboy sheets, but these fit how much you have grown up."<p>

Finn laughed. "Don't diss the cowboy sheets. Is it so bad that I didn't want to grow up all at once?"

Rachel smiled. "You didn't want to grow up, but you married me and are taking on two babies. That doesn't make a lot of sense, Mr. Hudson."

Finn came over to the bed and laid down next to her. He brought her to his side. He kissed her head and said, "I would do anything for you. I would grow up for you any day. I would die for you if I had to."

"You are the most amazing man I have ever met. I love you. Thank you for all that you do."

"Is there anything you want or need before we go to sleep?"

Rachel blushed and lowered her head. Finn laughed and asked, "What are you craving, beautiful?"

"A taco."

"A taco?"

"Yes. A taco with mild sauce, lettuce, tomato and lots of meat. This is all new for me."

"Do you want something else?"

"French fries."

Finn started to pull on some pants. He grabbed the keys off his dresser and went to leave the room. Rachel said, "Finn?"

Finn turned around. "Did you think of something else?"

"Put on a shirt. I don't want anyone else to see that amazing body of yours besides me."

Finn laughed and pulled on a shirt. He told her, "I'll be right back that is unless you want to go with me."

Rachel smiled and said, "I think you can handle it. I'll go with you if you really want me to."

"I would love some time with my wife, but I'll go get it. I'll be right back. Taco Bell and McDonald's are calling my name for my craving wife."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"It's nothing. I need to go now before they close or else I will have to go to the store and make you homemade ones here."

"I'll be here with you get home. I love you."

"I love you, too." Finn crossed the room to kiss her forehead and left the room.

Finn was walking down the stairs and saw Burt and Carol on the couch. Carol turned around and asked, "Where are you going at this hour, honey?"

Finn told her, "I'm going to get Rachel's latest cravings."

Burt asked, "What does she have you going after?"

"Tacos and French fries. Do you guys have any pickles? She has been wanting those like crazy. Oh and olives, too."

Carol told him, "We have pickles and olives. You just need to get tacos and French fries."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll be back in a little bit."

Finn walked out of the house and to his car.

* * *

><p>Finn got back to the house twenty minutes later. He quietly crept into his bedroom to find Rachel lying on the bed watching Switched at Birth and crying. He took the bags of food over to her and said, "I come bearing food. I bought extra tacos to keep in the fridge in case you wanted more later. I brought up two because I didn't know how hungry you were. I just wanted to make sure you were set for tonight."<p>

Rachel smiled through the tears. She said, "Come lay next to me while I stuff my face and feed our children."

"Is there any chance that the babies could be mine?"

"Finn, we didn't do what it takes to have babies. We did last night, but that isn't going to change their biology."

"Rach, the night at Quinn's party two weeks before we broke up we did that."

"I didn't want to remember that night after breaking up. I forgot all about it. Finn, what if they really are your babies? I won't have a connection to Noah anymore! It will be the two of us! We'll have babies that look like you! You won't have to look at the babies and wish they were yours. We could be a real family. You wouldn't be raising another man's babies!"

Finn kissed Rachel full on the mouth. "That would be amazing."

"We won't know until they are born. We won't be able to do a paternity test until the day they are born. That will be the first thing I want to know. I don't want to put you through this."

"I will go through anything. I love you and I will love these babies if they aren't mine. I know you didn't want to remember that we did it that night, but we did. I know it was terrible and it wasn't the right time, but that could have been when you got pregnant. That could have been when our babies were conceived."

"That night was magical. When I was with Noah after we broke up I thought you broke up with me because of that night."

"Never! That was one of the best nights of my life. I just hope that that night turns out to have been the night that our life changed."

"I hope so, too. So, should I text Noah and tell him he is off the hook?"

"Don't bother with him. Not until we know for sure, at least. I love you. I love the two of them."

Rachel started eating. She smiled. "You are amazing. I love you so much."

Finn scooted down in the bed and kissed Rachel's stomach. He said, "Did you hear that babies? You really may be mine. There is nothing that would make me happier than that."

Rachel smiled and wished that it was true. That night was coming back to her and now she loved the memory. It was the first night she had really been with Finn Hudson. She couldn't believe she had made herself believe it never happened. The pain of the break up was too much for her to handle and now she didn't have to worry about it. She was with the love of her life for the rest of her life.

Rachel told him, "I can't believe I tried so hard to forget that night because of all the pain and I didn't even think the babies could be yours."

Finn kissed her and said, "We will find out in seven months. I couldn't be happier now that we had figured this out. It doesn't matter if they are mine or Puck's. I will love them the same."

"I'm glad, Finn. We will just have to wait and see. I'm sorry this is happening."

"I'm not. Either way I am going to be the best dad I can be to them."

"You are going to be a great dad."

The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms dreaming about the babies and all that could come with them in the next few months.


	10. Moving In Day

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you for all sticking with this. I am finally figuring out this story. My other story is not going so well. Thank you for the few reviews that I am getting. Your support means everything to me. Thank you for the alerts, faves and reads. Please review and let me know what you think. I love to hear thoughts and if I should keep going.**

Chapter 10

July 24th, 2012

It was the day Finn and Rachel were moving into their apartment at OSU. Both of them were excited. Everything was becoming perfect. Rachel was showing more and Finn enjoyed it. He loved waking up every morning to see her baby bump. He would kiss it and talk to their babies. It was his favorite morning activity before he got up to make Rachel breakfast before he went to Burt's shop.

Rachel was getting a box out of the back of Finn's truck. Finn grabbed it out of her hands and said, "I don't think so, momma. You are not going to do anything to hurt our babies."

Rachel put her hands on her hips and told him, "It is not going to hurt me or them to carry a box. I have to help move us in."

"Nope. You are supervising. Quinn, Burt, mom and Santana are helping. You don't need to worry about any of it. I want you to sit down and relax."

"Finn Christopher Hudson, I am pregnant not useless."

"I know, baby. I just don't want you to worry about this. I want you to stay healthy. I just don't want to see you overdo yourself when you don't have to."

"Fine. I'll make everyone some lemonade or tea. I just have to do something. I can't stand around while you all are doing so much to get things ready for us to live here."

"Lemonade would be nice. Rach, we will be moved in before you know it. We get to start our life here soon. I can't wait to start shopping for our babies."

Rachel gave Finn a hug and deep kiss. Then she heard, "Berry and Frankenteen are looking rather cozy getting ready to move into their new place. Finally getting out of mom and dad's place."

Rachel and Finn turned around to see no other than, Puck. Finn stepped a step in front of Rachel and asked, "What are you doing here, Puckerman?"

Puck laughed and said, "I have a right to know how my kids are doing, don't I? I mean I was stupid to leave the way I did. I want to be in their lives. I want to know about my kids and be there for them."

Rachel had recently developed a protective nature over herself, Finn and her babies. She raised her voice, "You have NO right to show up like this! You left almost two months ago. You didn't even look back. You didn't call! You didn't do anything! You were my best friend! I was going through one of the hardest times of my life, because of YOU, and you left!"

"Rach…"

"Don't pull that crap on me. I don't have to deal with this. The babies may not even be yours! Finn and I made love two weeks before I spent the night with you. I don't know why I even told you they could be yours. I should have known you would still leave me, leave us. I have Finn and he is all I need. I am pregnant, hormonal and just plain angry at you. I don't want to look at you."

Puck just looked at her. He was speechless.

Quinn came out and asked, "Rach, what is going…" She trailed off when she saw Finn standing glaring at Puck angrily. Rachel was in tears as she tried to push past Finn to get to Puck.

Quinn grabbed her and pulled her to her chest. She said, "Calm down, Rach. Remember the babies. Why don't you and Finn go inside? Send Tan out here."

Rachel looked up at Finn. Finn said, "I'm not going inside until he is gone!"

Rachel ran in the house to get Santana.

Santana caught the tiny girl as she crashed into her. She asked, "What is the matter, Berry?"

Rachel looked up at her, like she looked up at everyone. She sighed and the tears started falling. She gasped for air as she managed, "Puck. Outside."

Santana ran outside. She started yelling in incoherent Spanish. Then she finally said, "Puckerman, get out of here. You were the one that ran off. You have no right to be back now. You can't up and decide that you want to come back. Rachel is not your little play toy. She is married and happy. She is in love with Finn and those babies. You can't take away that from her. She has so much more on her plate than she needs right now. You don't need to add to it. I thought tiny and I made it clear to you at the wedding."

Finn said, "You were at my wedding? Get away from me and my wife. You have no right to be here. All you do is stress Rachel out and leave me to pick up the pieces. I don't want you here messing things up. You have already done that to me before. I am not going to let the babies' health be put in danger because of you."

Burt came out and asked, "What is the trouble out here? Carol is in there consoling Rachel. She is devastated."

Quinn told Puck, "You need to leave. You gave up any right to your children the day you left when Rachel risked everything to tell you that they were your babies. You are a jerk. You know that and we all know it. You had your chance, but you let it go. Rachel was your best friend. I would hate to see how you treat your enemies if that is how you treat your best friend."

Puck said, "I get it. Leaving was wrong. I am a terrible person for coming back, but I can't stop thinking about those babies, my babies. Rach is carrying my babies. She is having my babies."

Finn told him, "Get it through your thick skull. They are not your babies. They were never yours. You are not the one that gets two am tacos, holds her when she cries because of the jerk you were, talks to the babies every night and works ten hour shifts every chance that comes to save up money for them. You may be their father, but I will always be their dad. You may not even be your father. Rach doesn't know which one of us it is and that is going to be the first thing that is found out after their weight and health."

"Frankenteen, the only reason you are with Rachel is because of MY kids. There is no way the two of you would be together without them. Rachel would be in New York and you would be moping around a dorm room wondering what if."

"At least I had the guts to put everything on the line to be a dad. Get out of here. Leave my family alone."

"Your family is half my family, dude. I am not going to leave without a fight. I'm never going to walk away like that again. My kids need me. I'm not going to be like my dad."

Quinn told him, "Puck, leave. Rachel is under enough stress without you added into it all. She has the health of the babies to consider and you are not making that easy for her. All she has been able to do for the last month is think about YOUR babies. Let her have a life. Let her and Finn have the life of a married couple. Stop getting in the way of everything. You need to off to Nashville or LA and let everyone move on."

Puck found himself in tears. "I can't let you take my babies away. I just can't let you. I want to be in their lives. I want to see them for myself."

Finn sighed and said, "Man, you just can't come in here out of the middle of nowhere. We are going to let you be involved, but you just can't show up like this. All it does is upset Rach and none of us need that. She hated that you weren't at the wedding, but it was all because of you that it all happened. You left and her dads wanted nothing to do with us. Rach feels so alone no matter what we all do to try and help. She really down and it kills me. The last thing I need is her to be even more upset. I'm just trying to keep her and the babies healthy."

Puck took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I really am. That is really why I can't. I wanted Rach to know that I am sorry for everything. I'll go. Just tell Rach that I'm sorry and really want to know about the babies if she will still involve me."

"I will. I need to go check on her."

Finn ran in the apartment to find Rachel curled up in Carol's lap sobbing. Finn rushed over to her. She sat up and wrapped herself around Finn. She said, "Why did this have to happen to us? We were doing great and then he shows up. I don't want this to ruin everything."

"Puckerman couldn't ruin this if he wanted to. Those are my babies you are carrying, I know it. We are going to get through this just like we have gotten through everything else thrown at us. Everything this going to be okay. You and the babies are going to be healthy. We are going to get through school and have a perfect family."

"I love your scenarios. I'm sorry I freaked out the way that I did. I didn't know what else to do."

"You don't have to worry about anything. He is gone. He wants to be involved with things with the babies, but I told him that it wouldn't be right now. There is no much you are going through and you don't need this, too. He understands that he messed up and I think he is genuinely sorry. When you are up to it you should probably call him and figure things out in case they are his kids. He should be in their lives if he is their dad."

"You are right. I just can't do it right now. I start work tomorrow and we find out the genders next month. There is so much to do."

"I know, baby. It is all up to you if you want to or when you want to call him. This is all about what you think is best for you and the babies."

"Thank you for always being here and doing everything that you do for me. I just can't wait for our alone time tonight. I think I have some thanking you to do."

Finn laughed. "You are so cute. That is just why I love you so much."

Quinn and Santana came in the apartment with the last boxes. Quinn said, "Puck is gone and this is the last of your things. Burt is checking to make sure we got everything, but I'm sure it is. Are you okay, Rach? Do you need anything?"

Santana said, "Rach, you know we will be here for you and the little squirts. You have nothing to worry about. You know I will go all Lima Heights on anyone that messes with you, Frankenteen and your spawns."

Rachel smiled at them as she continued to cling to Finn. She told them, "Thank you so much for everything. The two of you are great. I'm so glad to have your friendship. Our children are going to be so lucky to have the two of you watching out for them. They are going to love their godmothers just as much as Finn and I love you."

Quinn said, "Don't get all sappy on us. We have been family for the last three years and that isn't going to change now."

Rachel laughed and told them, "I'm sorry. It's these awful hormones. They make me into a horrible person. I can't wait to get these babies out of me and become normal again."

Finn kissed her head and said, "Oh no, you aren't going to rush it. You are going to carry our babies full term and all three of you are going to be healthy when they get here. You have nothing to worry about. You know we will all be here for you."

Santana told her, "Berry, I think I like the hormones on you. The way you went after Puck was awesome. You are going to be a great mom. I know your kids aren't going to have to worry about anyone messing with them because you won't let it happen."

Rachel laughed. "You got that right. No one is going to mess with my little Hudsons and get away with it."

The room erupted into laughter. Finn couldn't take his eyes off of his wife. Seeing her upset had made him angry, but also very proud of her. He knew she was going to be a wonderful mom. No one was going to walk all over her like they did in high school.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were lying on their bed in their new apartment. Finn was lying next to Rachel when she looked up at him and said, "I love you."<p>

Finn smiled. "I love you, too. What brought that up?"

"I just wanted you to know. I don't tell you that enough. You are going to be a great dad. Thank you for taking care of the Puck situation this afternoon. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do."

"You have nothing to worry about. I'll always be there for you and our peanuts. I'm not going to let anyone hurt any of you. You have my word."

Rachel put her hand on her stomach. "Finny, I can't wait for you to feel the babies. Right now they feel like little butterflies in my stomach. Just about another month and you should be able to feel them."

Finn put his hand on her stomach and leaned down to kiss it. He said, "Hi babies. This is your daddy again. You need to kick harder so I can feel you. I want in on the fun, too. It is hard to believe you are going to be here in a little more than five months. I want to meet you. You are going to be beautiful just like your mommy. I love you so much. You have no idea how special the two of you already are to so many people."

Rachel giggled as Finn peppered her stomach with kisses. Rachel looked down and said, "Babies, you have one amazing daddy. I just can't wait for you to get here and for us to be a family. You know, mommy wanted to go off to Broadway and be a star, but you had other plans for me. I want you to realize I wouldn't trade you for anything. Mommy would so much rather have you and your daddy than Broadway any day."

Finn said, "Don't listen to your mommy. She is going to be on Broadway some day. The three of us are going to be sitting in the front row cheering her on."

Rachel leaned up and kissed Finn. She loved the picture of their future that he painted. "Finn, I love you. Thank you for believing that I will still be able to do Broadway in the future. Thank you for believing in me, in general. You are and will always be my knight in shining armor. I know you will be the same for our babies."

"Okay, momma. You need to get some sleep. I'm going to make you breakfast in the morning before I go to practice and you go to work."

Rachel smiled. "That sounds wonderful. I hate that now that we are in school we won't be seeing a lot of each other."

"We have classes together for Gen Eds. I'll be home at six from football practice."

"I work tomorrow from ten to five. I'll try to have dinner ready for you when you get home."

"You don't have to worry about that. What I want you to worry about right now is curling up in my arms and getting some sleep."

Rachel did as he had said. She looked up at him and asked, "Will you sing to us?"

"It would be my pleasure." Finn sang Faithfully to Rachel and their unborn children. He looked down and found Rachel sound asleep breathing deeply as she rested against his chest.


	11. New Job and New Friends

**Here we are again. This story is finally going somewhere for me. :) It is going a lot better than my other story. Things just keep coming to me for this. I hope to get it going farther and get more ideas for the other story. Thank you for all the reviews, faves, alerts and reads. Please keep reviewing and let me knwo what you think. Reviews keep me going. Thanks so much.**

Chapter 11

July 25th, 2012

It was Rachel's first day at work and Finn's first day of practice with the football team. Finn got out of bed at seven. Rachel was to be at work at nine. He wanted to make her breakfast before her first day to show how much he appreciated her.

Finn was in the kitchen making pancakes and bacon. With the pregnancy, Rachel had acquired a taste for bacon. Finn was loving that he could eat meat without getting puppy dog eyes from Rachel and a lecture about what was done to a poor animal so that he could have his bacon. He was dancing around the kitchen and singing softly.

He wasn't paying attention until he heard, "Oh, babies. I wish you could see your silly daddy. Maybe I'll let him cook more often if he has this much fun in the kitchen."

Finn turned around and asked, "What are doing up? I was going to bring you breakfast in bed and let you get some rest before your big first day."

Rachel put her hands on her stomach and said, "Our little peanuts had other plans for me. They are sitting on my bladder and I have to pee all the time. Do you need any help?"

"Nope. I'm done. Lets sit down and eat before you have to start getting ready. Then I'll take you to work. I don't want you walking."

"Finny, honey, the daycare is like a quarter of a block away. I can make it. I'm not that pregnant."

"It's still warm outside. I don't want you walking in this heat. I'll take you. I kind of want to walk you in and see where our babies will be staying."

Rachel smiled. "You are precious. How can I argue with that?"

"You can't. that is my point. Don't fight with me, wifey. Eat with me and then get ready for work."

Rachel came over and kissed Finn. He crouched in front of her and kissed her stomach. He said, "Good morning, babies. Daddy made breakfast just for you. I know how much you like pancakes and bacon. I figured if mommy was going to have a big day you were going to have a big day, too. Daddy sure is going to miss you three today."

Rachel pulled him up and had him meet her lips. She said, "You are so amazing. I can't say that enough. Lets eat some of this amazing breakfast you made us before we have to go our separate ways."

The two of them sat down at the table together. He laced his fingers through hers and said, "Baby, I love you so much. You are so beautiful in those pajama shorts and that tank top that shows off that baby belly that I gave you."

Rachel laughed. "Finn, we don't know if you gave it to me or not."

"I like to think I did. I love you and I love that baby belly. I can't wait to know what we are having and to see you wear maternity clothes."

"It won't be much longer. My skirts are getting really tight. We are going to have to go shopping soon or else I won't have anything to wear. I'm actually excited. I can't wait to show off our babies to the world now that they are starting to grow rapidly."

"I can't say that I am upset about this. You are going to make the cutest pregnant woman. You are beautiful all the time. I don't know how I got so lucky. I don't deserve you."

"I don't deserve you. I am putting you through so much. You are having sleepless nights going out to get me tacos. That foot massage you gave me last night was amazing."

Finn laughed. "I'm sure there is more to come. We need to get ready for our days as much as I hate it."

The two of them went back to their bedroom and got dressed for their day.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were walking into the daycare. It was a daycare for students and professors to bring their children to.<p>

A girl about Rachel and Finn's age came over and asked, "Can I help you?"

Rachel said, "Hello. I'm Rachel Hudson. This is my husband, Finn. He felt he needed to drop me off. Today is supposed to be my first day." Rachel looked up at Finn.

The girl laughed. "Hello. My name is Paisley Addison. It is so nice to meet you. I'll show you around."

Rachel looked up at him and said, "Goodbye, Finn. I'll see you this afternoon. I'll walk home. Don't worry about me. I love you."

Finn kissed her head. "Goodbye, sweetheart. I love you, too."

Finn reluctantly left her.

* * *

><p>Rachel told Paisley as they walked around the daycare checking on the kids. Rachel said, "I am so sorry about my husband. He is rather protective of me. He thinks something terrible is going to happen to me if I am out of his sight for a few minutes."<p>

Paisley laughed. "Don't worry. All new dads are that way. He just wants to make sure that you are all taken care of. That is admirable. So, how long have you been married and when are you due?"

Rachel instinctively put her hand to her stomach. "I am three months along. I'm finally out of the dreaded morning sickness stage for the most part. Finn and I got married a little less than a month ago. We are due in six month, so I'm due about January 12th. Are you dating anyone?"

Paisley was about to reply when a baby came toddling over to her. Paisley picked the baby girl up and kissed her cheek. She said, "This is my daughter, Daisy. I'm married to my high school sweetheart. We got married right before senior year. Daisy was born last year in our first year of college. She was born in October. She is almost a year old."

"She is beautiful."

"Thank you. So, you and your husband go to OSU?"

"We will be starting this fall. Finn is a new member on the football team. Today was his first day of practice."

"Ryan is on the team as well. We will have to get together some time."

"That would be nice."

"Do you know what you are having?"

"We are expecting twins. We find out next month what we are having."

"Finding out the gender is so much fun. Tomorrow night you and your husband should come over to our place for dinner. It would be good for the guys to get to know each other and I would love to get to talk to another mom."

"I'll talk to Finn tonight and get back to you tomorrow at work. I would really like to get to know you and Ryan."

"Great. I hope it works out. Lets go meet all the kids and the other people that work here."

"Thank you for taking me under your wing."

"It's no biggie. Us moms and wives have to stick together. We should go shopping after you find out what you are having."

"That sounds lovely. Thank you so much for everything already."

Paisley looked down at Daisy and said, "Hey baby girl. Say hi to Rachel. She is mommy's new friend. I'm sure you are going to be friends with her babies. We are all going to be friends."

Daisy looked at Rachel bashfully and said, "Hi."

Rachel smiled and said, "You are cute. You look like your mommy. I hope my babies are just as cute as you are."

Paisley asked, "Can you say thank you?"

Daisy smiled, "Tanks."

Paisley and Rachel took Daisy to the rest of the kids and continued on with their day.

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting on the bleachers listening to coach. He was overwhelmed by everything that was going on. They were going to have five hour practices until classes started and then three hour practices when school did start. He didn't know how he was going to fit in the time with Rachel he knew he was going to need.<p>

A guy sitting next to him said, "You alright? You look a little overwhelmed."

Finn laughed and told him, "That would be an understatement."

"I'm Ryan Addison."

"Finn. Finn Hudson."

"Nice to meet you man. I'm remember my first day. It gets better, I promise. You seem like you have more on your mind than football."

"I'm trying to figure out how I am going to have time for football, my wife and two babies all while going to school."

"It's possible man. I'm going to be a sophomore and I'm married. My wife and I have a one year old. I know I don't have two kids, but I know where you are coming from."

"My wife is pregnant with twins. I'm terrified."

"It's going to be alright man. When is she due?"

"January 12th."

"You have plenty of time. I'm here for you man. You and your wife should come hang out with me, the wife and our daughter."

"That would be nice. I will have to see what my wife has in store for us after she gets off work. I don't want to mess with her plans. She is in charge. I can't go against those hormones."

Ryan laughed. "I know what you mean. I was in your place last year. Just let me know and we'll get something figured out. If you need anything let me know, man."

"Thanks. That means a lot to me. Rach and I just moved in yesterday. Today was her first day at the daycare, so I don't know how things are going to go the next couple of days as we both adjust to everything."

"The daycare? That is where my wife works."

"Small world."

"Yeah. They give us free care for Daisy since she works there."

"That was a lot of the reason why Rachel got on there. It would be awful to have to pay someone to watch two kids and Rachel didn't want to be far from the babies."

"Sounds just like Paisley."

"I think I met your wife this morning now that you mention it. I took Rach to work and got a little protective."

Ryan laughed. "No worries. I know exactly how you feel. I was the same way with Paisley when she was pregnant with Daisy. I didn't want anything to happen to either of them if I had anything to do with it."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." Ryan laughed and slapped him on the back as they went to start their first practice.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the apartment and he was exhausted. Rachel came running at him and wrapped her arms around him. Finn caught her and said, "Hey short stuff. How are you and babies doing?"<p>

Rachel smiled up at him as she kissed his nose. "We are great. There was no sickness today. The kids at the daycare are amazing and adorable. I made a new friend. She wants us to come over tomorrow night for dinner if that is okay with you. We don't have to, but I thought it would be good for us to meet some people on campus. Paisley is a mom and talking to her has really made me feel better about what is coming our way."

"I met her husband. Ryan is a really nice guy. I think it would be nice to have dinner with them tomorrow night. He was telling me about their daughter and he couldn't stop talking about her. I'm sure that is how I am going to be when you have our babies. Rach, I'm so ready for all of this."

Rachel smiled. "Hubby, come in for dinner. I finished it right before you got here. You have pretty good timing."

Rachel led Finn into the kitchen. They sat down and started to eat the spaghetti Rachel had made.

Finn told Rachel, "This is great, Rach."

"Thanks, Finny."

"Are you okay? You seem a little sad. I don't like to see you sad."

"I'm really missing everyone today. I mean we are here by ourselves. We don't have anyone here."

"Quinn will be here in two weeks. I'm sure she will come see us if you miss her."

Rachel had a tear in her eye. "It's not just Quinn. I miss your mom and Burt. I really miss Kurt, Blaine and Mercy. Kurt could be annoying, but I would much rather have him here trying to take over decorating the babies' nursery than be all the way in New York."

Finn laughed. "Honey, call him. I'm sure he would love to hear from you. What do you want to bet that he is in New York buying out baby stores in preparation for our babies?"

Rachel giggled. "I bet you are right. I never thought I would say this, but I miss high school. I missed when we were here for each other. I miss having all of our friends within a few miles."

"We all had to grow up, Rach. You will always have me. I am going to do everything in my power to make you happy."

"You are doing a pretty good job, Mr. Hudson. I love you so much, Finn."

"I love you, Rach."

The two of them finished their dinner.

* * *

><p>Rachel came walking into the bedroom at ten. Finn said, "Hey beautiful. Kurt finally let you off the phone?"<p>

Rachel laughed. "You knew when I called him we would be talking for a while. He freaked out on me. He wants to be here with me. He wants to make sure that I am eating enough and taking care of the future Hudsons the way I should."

"I will have to have a talk with him about how much he trusts me to take care of my own wife."

Rachel smiled. "You do a wonderful job. You know Kurt. He is always over thinking and worrying about nothing. You are an amazing husband. You are already an amazing daddy and our babies aren't even here yet."

"Thanks, Rach. I would do anything for you. I love you so much more than you will ever know. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You won't ever have to figure that out. You are stuck with us."

Finn smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I love you."

"I love you more. Will you come lay down with me now. I want to hold you in my arms while I have the chance. The two of us had a long day and I just want to lay here with my wife."

"You don't have to ask me twice. There is nowhere I would rather be than lay in your arms. I love it when you hold my stomach. I feel so safe in your arms. There is nowhere I feel safer. I called Quinn, too. She told me to tell you that you better take good care of me. She said if anything happened to me or babies you would pay for it. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that she actually likes me."

Finn laughed. "Quinn loves you. It is refreshing to see the two of you getting along. I know she will be a lot of help with the babies."

"Yeah."

Rachel had changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed next to Finn.

Finn kissed her and her stomach. Then he said, "Good night babies. Daddy loves you. He got to talk about you a lot at football practice and it made him really excited. Just about five more months. We are going to be ready for you when you get here."

Rachel ran her hands through Finn's hair. She said, "I don't know what I am going to do when I'm not pregnant anymore. It is going to be odd not having you talk to my stomach all the time."

Finn laughed. "We won't even have time to think about it when the babies get here. There is always going to be someone to talk to. I just can't wait to hold them in my arms."

"I know what you mean. I need to get some sleep. It's off to work again for me tomorrow."

Finn kissed her head and starting to sing to her and their unborn babies like he did the night before. He was ready to make it a nightly ritual.

Finn himself fell asleep about a half an hour after Rachel. The two of them slept as close as they possibly could.


	12. Dinner and Daddy Practice

**The response to this story is becoming amazing. I am really starting to get into it. The writer's block is starting to ease up on this one. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, faves and reads. Each and every one means a lot to me. Please read and let me know what you think. Reviews help with insperation.**

Chapter 12

July 26th, 2012

Rachel walked into the daycare. She saw Paisley and Daisy as soon as she entered the doors. Rachel was walking towards them when she heard, "Rach."

Rachel smiled when she realized it was the tiny girl in Paisley's arms that said it. She couldn't wait for the day when her babies were able to talk to her and giggle like Daisy was with Paisley.

Paisley came over and said, "Daisy has been looking forward to seeing you all morning. She kept saying Rach over and over. It was the cutest thing. I think you have a new fan."

Rachel laughed. "That is adorable. She is so precious. I talked to Finn last night and we are on for dinner tonight if you are still up for it."

"Of course. I talked to Ryan about it and it turns out the two of them met at football practice yesterday and had some time to talk. I think the two of them are going to be as good of friends as the two of us will be."

"I think you are right. Finn has been so worked up lately that he won't be able to provide for me and the babies. It was nice to see him talk about meeting a new friend that helped to take away some of his feelings about the future."

"Ryan and I were in your place last year. We know how you feel. I know it seems like it is going to be impossible, but when you hold your babies in your arms it is all going to be different."

Rachel started to cry. "I'm worried about Finn. There is a possibility that the babies may not even be his. He says he is going to love them no matter what, but I am sure he is going to love them more if they are his. I want them to be his more than anything in the world. I don't know how things will be if they aren't his."

"Rachel that is nothing you have worry about right now. I'm sure Finn will love you and those babies no matter if they are not his. I saw how much he loved you when he dropped you off yesterday. It was the sweetest thing. He didn't want to leave you. You have a real keeper. I can't wait to get to know him better tonight. Ryan and I are really looking forward to it. Since we have Daisy, we don't have a lot of friends. Most of Ryan's friends are on the football team and they don't understand why he can't go out every Friday night to the parties. I have a few friends that I met in classes last year, but they don't understand why I can't just drop everything to go out for coffee."

"That is what I am kind of worried about. I don't know how I am going to meet people here when I am going to get as big as a blimp and have two kids on my hips."

"You will have me and Ryan. I know your kids and Daisy are going to be best friends. I don't think you have anything to worry about. Everything is going to work out the way that is should."

"Thank you for that. I am so glad I met you. I know we are going to be very good friends and so will our kids. I am really looking forward to tonight."

"You are living in married housing, right?"

"Yes."

"We are in 28 B. What about you come over at seven."

"We are in 26 A. It seems we are almost right below you."

"It seems you are. I'm really looking forward to seven tonight. Lets go check on the kids and see if there is anything we need to do."

Rachel and Paisley walked over to the rest of the kids with Daisy. Daisy was attached to Rachel most of the day and Rachel loved every minute of it.

* * *

><p>Finn and Ryan were walking onto the field. Ryan said, "It seems our wives have set up a dinner tonight."<p>

Finn laughed. "Yeah. I hope you don't mind, man. I think it would be cool for Rachel to get to spend more time with Paisley. She is freaking out about becoming a mom. The job at the daycare is really going to help her."

"Yeah. Paisley hasn't found many people she can trust. All of her time revolves around me and Daisy. She needs friends. I'm glad she met Rachel. She wouldn't stop talking about her last night. Daisy loves her, too. This morning before they left for the daycare Daisy kept asking for Rach."

Finn smiled. "That's my girl. It is so hard not to love her. She talks a lot and uses big words that I don't always understand, but she has a heart of gold."

"I'm looking forward to dinner tonight with the two of you. It is nice to have another dad on the team. No one else understood when I couldn't go to the big parties and everything. I would much rather spend a Friday night with my girls than at a party watching everyone get drunk and act stupid."

Finn laughed. "I can't wait for those Friday nights. They are so far away."

"It will be here before you know it."

"You are right. I guess we better get to practice. Thank you for being so supportive."

"It's no problem man. Us dads have to stick together." The two of them went on to start practicing and bonding with everyone on the team. They knew it was going to be a long day for them since it was getting closer to the beginning of the year.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were standing at Paisley and Ryan's door. Rachel looked up at Finn and asked, "Is it silly that I am nervous?"<p>

Finn kissed her head and told her, "You have nothing to be nervous about." Then he knocked on the door.

Ryan came to the door. He said, "It is so nice to see the two of you. You must be Rachel. I'm Ryan. Paisley and Daisy can't seem to stop talking about you."

Rachel blushed and told him, "It is nice to meet you, too."

"Come on in. Paisley is in the kitchen. Daisy is showing off her awesome walking skills."

Finn and Rachel walked in the apartment. Daisy came over with her arms spread open exclaiming, "Rachie!"

Rachel smiled as she picked her up. She said, "Hey Daisy. This is Finn."

Daisy looked at him with a huge smile on her face, "Finny."

Finn smiled and said, "Hi Daisy. You sure are pretty."

Ryan came over and said, "Can you say thanks?"

Daisy got bashful as she said, "Tanks."

Paisley came out of the kitchen and said, "I hope you don't mind that we are just having pizza. I didn't have enough time to make anything special after got home."

Rachel told her, "Don't worry about it. I'm craving pizza so bad today."

"I see Daisy found her new friend. Rach, she loves you."

"Yeah. She caught us as soon as we came in the door. She is so adorable, guys."

Ryan wrapped his arm around Paisley and said, "Come on in and sit down. The pizza should be here soon. We got a cheese and a pepperoni just to be safe."

Finn and Rachel sat down on the couch. Daisy sat on Finn's lap when they sat down. She already loved her parents' new friends.

The two couples sat and talked for a while until the pizzas got there. They were enjoying the company of each other.

* * *

><p>They were sitting in the living room eating pizza. They had put Daisy in the pack in play while they ate. They practically had to pull her away from Finn. He was already in love with the little girl.<p>

Finn looked up from his pizza and said, "The two of you have the sweetest little girl I think I have ever met. She is so friendly and open to new people."

Paisley laughed and told him, "That is where she is like Ryan. When I was younger I was that wall flower no one wanted to talk to. Ryan went against the grain and went for me."

Rachel smiled at her and said, "That is the same with Finn and I. Finn was star quarterback and I was the most hated girl in Glee club. My life revolved around my dream for Broadway, but that changed when this happened." Rachel rested one of her hands on her swollen stomach.

Ryan told them, "It seems it has worked out for the two of you. I haven't seen anyone as happy as the two of you other than P and I."

Finn said, "Man, you have no idea how much I love this woman. She is my world."

Rachel took Finn's hand.

Paisley said, "The two of you are so cute. You are perfect for each other. You are the perfect match for each other."

Finn asked, "How often do the two of you get to go out on a date?"

Paisley and Ryan looked at each other and started laughing. Ryan said, "That is funny. When you have a kid you don't even remember what a date is. Daisy is nine months old. The last time we were on a date was two weeks before she was born. When your babies get here you will realize it is all about them. One of us is with Daisy at all times. Neither of us have been away from her for that long."

"What would you think if Rach and I watched her for you one night? The two of you need a night to yourself and the two of us could use the practice since we are going to be having two babies coming soon."

Rachel said, "Finn is right. We would love to watch Daisy for you."

Paisley looked at Ryan and asked, "What do you think, Ry?"

Ryan smiled and said, "I think it sounds like a great idea. I could really use a night out with my wife. It would be nice to get out to see a movie or something."

"Then I guess you have a deal. We will do the same thing for the two of you when your babies get here."

Rachel looked up at Finn and told them, "That will be a while. The babies aren't due for five months and after they get here I'm sure you won't be able to get Finn away from them."

Finn said, "You won't get Rachel away from them either."

All of them laughed. Then Daisy started to fuss. Ryan picked her up and asked, "What is the matter with daddy's princess?" He lifted her up and smelt her diaper. He cringed and said, "I now know what your problem is. If I had a stinky like that I wouldn't be happy either. Lets go get your smelling pretty again."

Finn looked at Ryan longingly as he watched him with Daisy. He couldn't wait for the day that that would be him.

Ryan asked, "Finn, do you know how to change a diaper?"

Finn said, "No."

"Well, with two kids you are going to need to know how. Lets give you a lesson. Daisy is a wonderful teacher."

Finn got up and went with Ryan.

Rachel looked at Paisley and said, "We have to go watch this. I know Finn Hudson and this is going to be an experience that all of us are going to want to see."

Paisley and Rachel followed after them. They stood at the door of the nursery as the guys took Daisy in her room. Ryan laid her down on the changing table. Ryan gave Finn step by step instructions of what he needed to get to change her diaper.

Rachel was watching him and she couldn't stop smiling. Seeing Finn changing a diaper made her want her own babies to be here.

Rachel was pulled out of her dream when she heard Finn start gagging and say, "How can something so pretty smell so terrible?"

Rachel and Paisley were giggling at the door. Finn held his breath and did as Ryan told him. Finally Daisy was changed and happy again.

Finn walked out of the nursery and wrapped his arms around Rachel. He said, "Well, that is going to take some getting used to."

Paisley and Ryan were laughing at him. Ryan told him, "Don't worry about it, man. You handled that well for your first time. I puked the first two times I changed a dirty diaper. It gets better. I can practically do it with my eyes closed now."

Rachel yawned much to her disliking. She said, "I am so sorry. I have been so tired lately. It is ridiculous. I have no energy."

Paisley told her, "Welcome to the joy of pregnancy. It is the body's way of making up for the sleep you won't be getting after the baby gets here."

Finn said, "I guess that is my sign to take my wonderful wife home. We'll see you guys tomorrow. We will have to make this a weekly thing. Next week it is at our place."

"That sounds like a plan. Finn, you may have to carry your wife downstairs. I'm not sure if she is going to make it."

Finn kissed Rachel's head and said, "Lets get you to bed, beautiful. You need your rest before work tomorrow. It was great to get to spend the evening with the two of you. Next week it is our place."

Ryan said, "See you at practice, man. Have a good night. Let us know if you need anything."

Rachel told them, "Thank you for having us over. You guys are amazing. Let us know when you want someone to watch Daisy. We would love to give the two of you a break."

Paisley gave Rachel a hug and said, "That would be great. We will let you know."

Finn and Rachel each told Daisy goodbye and made their way back to their own apartment.

* * *

><p>Rachel was almost asleep in their bed when Finn got out of the shower. He kissed her forehead and started to softly sing to her. When he thought she was asleep he leaned down to her stomach and said, "Hey babies. It is your daddy again. I can't wait to meet you. Seeing Ryan with Daisy made me jealous. I want to meet you and hold you. It is just a little bit longer. The next five months are going to be so long. I get to find out what you are in a month. That is too far. I don't know what your mommy thinks you are, but I think you are girls. I hope you are girls that are just like your mommy. I would love to be surrounded by little divas. My life would be perfect." He planted a soft kiss on her stomach.<p>

Rachel still had her eyes closed when she said, "I love you, Finn Hudson. I think it is girls, too."

Finn blushed at the fact that Rachel had heard him bearing his soul to their unborn children. He leaned up and kissed her forehead before falling into a deep sleep himself. He dreamt about his life with Rachel and their babies that he was so sure were girls.


	13. Back in Lima

**Thank you all for being so supportive. Please keep reviewing. thank you for all the alerts, faves and reads as well. I am starting to love this story now that I know where I am going with it, finally.**

Chapter 13

August 22nd, 2012

It was the day of Finn and Rachel were heading back to Lima. They were skipping class to get home for their appointment. They were going to stay with Carol and Burt for the weekend. They were going to be going to their OBGYN to check the progress of the babies and finding out the gender of the babies.

Rachel was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself. She was crying as she looked at her swollen stomach. She couldn't find anything that fit her and it that bothered her.

Finn came in the bedroom and saw his tiny wife in sobbing tears as she looked at herself in the mirror. Finn came up behind her and put his hands around her bare stomach getting as close to her as he could. He asked, "Baby, what is the matter?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm fat and ugly. I am swollen and getting uncomfortable. I can't see my feet any more. I have always been able to see my feet. Finn, you are going to leave me for one of the cheerleaders or someone that is prettier and smaller than I am."

Finn spun Rachel around before she knew what happened to her. He took her face in the palm of his hands so she was looking into his eyes. "Listen to me, missy. I am not going to leave you for anyone. You are my wife and I love you. You are carrying my babies. You are not fat. You are beautiful. There is no fat on your body. Everything you have gained is all baby. You don't have an ounce of fat on your body. You are beautiful. I want you to get it through your pretty little head that I not going to leave you for any reason. You are my life."

Rachel got on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck. He kissed her cheek as she said, "I'm sorry I keep freaking out like this. I'm nervous. We find out the gender and how the babies are developing today."

"Everything is going to be fine. There is no way anything could be wrong with our babies."

Rachel got kind of nervous as she said, "Finn, it has been a month. I need to call Noah. I have put it off long enough. I'm afraid to talk to him, but I need to. No matter what he is my best friend and he may be the father of the babies."

"I don't like the idea of you talking to him, but I understand. I want you to know I will be right there next to you."

"This is something I need to do alone. This isn't going to change how I feel about you. You are my husband and I love you more than anything in the world. I know you will take care of me and the babies whether they are yours or not."

"You have that right. Lets get going. We are going to be getting to the doctor right on time if we leave now. Mom is so excited to see you."

"I can't believe we haven't seen your mom and Burt for a month. We are going to have to change that."

"Things have been busy and they know that. We will make sure we get home to see them more now. We won't have a choice but to go home a lot when the babies get here."

"That is right. They are going to be all over their grandbabies. We won't be able to keep them from them and I would never think of doing such a thing."

Finn took her hand and said, "I want to see my babies. Lets go."

Rachel smiled and walked out with Finn after throwing on one of the dresses that still fit her.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were sitting in an examination room waiting for the doctor. Rachel was nervous and Finn could tell. He kissed her head and said, "Babe, don't be nervous. We get to see and find out what our babies are. This is exciting. We have been waiting for this."<p>

Rachel looked up at him. "Thanks for reminding me. I can't wait to get to see our babies."

The doctor came in the room and smiled at the couple. He said, "Hello you two. Rachel, how are you feeling? Is there anything that has you worried?"

Rachel told him, "No. everything is going wonderfully. I have been having crazy cravings, mood swings and I have been tired. That is about it."

"That is all very normal." The doctor measured her and went on to see, "You are a bit smaller than average, but that is expected because of your size. You have nothing to worry about. Are the two of you ready to see your babies? Are you ready to find out the sex of your babies?"

Finn shot up and said, "Yes!"

Rachel laughed and grabbed Finn's hand. She told the doctor, "We are very much ready to see our babies."

The doctor sat up the sonogram machine. He said, "You know that this is going to be cold."

Rachel held tightly to Finn's hand as their eyes were on the machine waiting for the picture to become clearer. The doctor pointed to the picture and said, "Here you will see a head. Right here is the other head. On the bottom of the screen you will see their feet tangled together. They are both very healthy. You should be feeling them start moving soon. Everything is looking great. Congratulations, your daughters are growing at a perfectly normal rate. How many copies do you want?"

Rachel looked up at Finn and said, "We would like seven."

"Great. I'll go print those off. Take your time."

Finn and Rachel couldn't take their eyes off the screen that showed their daughters. Finn had tears in his eyes as he leaned down and kissed Rachel. He pulled away and said, "This is real. They are ours. We are going to have a two princesses. We are getting our Kyndall and Kynsley."

Rachel smiled at the tears falling from Finn's eyes as tears formed in her own. She said, "You are going to be a wonderful daddy. Our daughters are going to be very lucky to have you in their lives. I can't believe how lucky we are. They are healthy and we have reach other. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You don't have to worry about that Let's get out of here. I can't wait to put our girls' first picture in my wallet and show it off to everyone I know."

"That is why you are going to be a great dad. I love you, Finn Christopher Hudson."

"And I love you, Rachel Barbra Hudson."

Finn took Rachel's hand and helped her get off the examining table. They went to make their next appointment and got the pictures that they had printed.

* * *

><p>Finn pulled into Burt and Carol's driveway. Rachel and Finn were both excited to share the news of the gender with them. Then they knew they had to make calls to everyone else to let them know they were going to be having two little princesses joining their family in four and a half months.<p>

Finn stopped the truck. He jumped out of the driver's seat and ran around the cab to help Rachel get out. Finn loved his old truck, but he knew it was going to be traded in soon for a family friendly car and surprisingly he was okay with that. He just wanted everything to be perfect for his girls.

As they were walking up the sidewalk, they were met by Carol. She threw her arms around Rachel and said, "Rachel, you are beautiful. Pregnancy is so much better on you than it was on me. You are glowing. I can't wait to hear what you are having. Burt and I have been looking forward to going shopping for our grandchildren since you told us about them. I think Burt is worse than I am."

Rachel laughed and said, "Finn and I have been looking forward to shopping as well. It is nice to know what gender specific color we can buy now. I didn't like having to buy yellow and green."

Carol wrapped her arms around her son and told him, "I see you are taking good care of your wife. I am so proud of you. We can't wait for you first football game next weekend. Burt and I will be there cheering you on."

Finn smiled and said, "Thanks, ma. That means so much to me. You and Burt are such a help. I just can't wait until next season when I have two more cheerleaders cheering me on."

Rachel slapped Finn's arm and said, "Finn Christopher Hudson, we were going to wait until Burt got home to tell her the gender."

Finn kissed her head. "I'm sorry, babe. I just had to tell someone. I am so excited about our princesses."

Carol squealed, "I'm so excited! I'm going to have granddaughters. Come inside and sit down. I know the two of you have phone calls to make."

Finn pulled out one of the sonogram photos and handed it to his mom. He said, "We thought you may want one of the first pictures of your granddaughters."

Carol took one look at it and burst into tears. Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel and smiled as they walked into the house.

Rachel sat on the couch with Finn. She pulled out her phone and texted everyone telling them the gender of the babies. Finn loved that he was able to call the babies by name. Everything was so much more real to him now. Sadly, it was also more real to him that they may not be his blood relatives. That was all he really wanted in the end.

They had gotten congratulations and other replies from all of their friends from the news. Paisley and Ryan offered them some of Daisy's old clothes. Kurt promised to buy them the newest baby fashion pieces from New York. Blaine promised not to let Kurt go overboard. Mercedes then promised to not let Blaine go overboard, since he was just as excited as Kurt to be an uncle. Quinn made a date with Rachel to go out shopping. Santana complained that the world couldn't handle any more Rachels. They were all replies they had expected from their friends.

* * *

><p>Rachel had her head rested on Finn's shoulder as they sat on the couch waiting for Burt to get home. Rachel looked up at Finn and said, "I need to call Puck. He should know the babies are girls."<p>

"I guess you are right. I hate that he is going to be involved, but they could be his daughters. I don't know what I would do if I wasn't part of all of this."

"Yeah. This is something I need to do on my own. I want you to realize that I love you and only you. You are my husband and you are the only one I will ever want to be involved in every part of my life."

"I understand. Don't let him treat you wrong. You know I will kick his butt. Quinn and Tan will want in on the beating too if he hurts you."

"You know better than anyone that my hormones do not let anyone mess with me or our girls. I can't wait to meet Kyndall and Kynsley."

"Thank you for letting me help pick out the names. It is really special to me."

"I can't wait until they are old enough and I can tell them that their daddy picked out their names because he loved them so much and he wanted them to be special."

Finn planted a kiss on Rachel's forehead before moving to her stomach before she got up to go to Finn's old bedroom to call Puck.

Rachel was sitting on Finn's bed with her hand on her stomach. She said, "Well girls, this conversation is going to be an interesting one. I just want you to remember mommy loves you very much no matter what happens. You are very special to her and your daddy."

Rachel dialed Puck's number. She had deleted it from her contacts, but much to her dismay it had a permanent place in her memory. It rang until he finally answered, "Rachel?"

"Hey Puck."

"Please, don't. you know to you and only you I am Noah."

"The guy that I saw three months ago was not Noah. That was a Puck move if I have ever seen one. I want you to realize that I am not going to let you hurt my children like you hurt me. Finn is ready to come in for the kill is he has to. He loves the three of us and that isn't going to change if the babies are yours or his."

"Finn is a stand up guy. Sometimes I wish I was more like him, then I may have you."

"Puck, when I was little I thought I was going to marry you and have Jewish babies. Now I see that that was just a fantasy. You were my best friend. You were there for me when no one else was growing up. You took care of me until high school when I could take care of myself. I really don't know what I was thinking the night Finn and I broke up. I never should have came to your house. I should have moped at my own and ate ice cream like all the other girls do."

"That's the thing, Rach. You aren't like any other girl. You are special. I always thought if I were going to have kids they would be with you. I never thought it would be like this. I never thought I would be like my own old man and run away. That was the stupidest thing I have ever done. I should have been here all along."

"It is a little late for that. There are four and a half more months until the babies get here. We had a doctor's appointment today. The girls are growing at a normal rate. They are right on track. They are a little smaller than normal, but that has to do with the fact that I, myself, am so small."

There was a short silence. "Girls?"

"Yes. Twin girls. I know this has to be hard on you after everything with Beth. I can't change their genders and I wouldn't. I have wanted girls from the beginning."

"Rach, can I be there when they are born?"

"I'm not so sure about that, Puck. Finn is going to be at my side. He is my husband and he loves our daughters so much already. He is already an amazing dad."

"Frankenteen will be a great dad. I would really like to be there when they are born if you will let me. I don't care if they are mine or not. I want to be there for my best friend."

"It is going to take a lot to get back to the best friend status with me. You can't push me around expect me to stick around. I'm not that Rachel anymore. I have grown up and realized that I have people in my life that won't leave me."

"I understand. I really am sorry. I know all that I have put you through as been wrong, but I would really like to be there for the girls. I want to be in their lives even if they aren't mine. Remember when we were growing up and said when we got older if we didn't get married our kids would have the greatest aunt or uncle there for them. I want to stick to that. I hope you can forgive me."

"I really want to. I miss Noah. Puck sucks. I am just going to put that out there. I am pregnant and overly hormonal. The last thing I need is more Puck run ins."

"You won't have any more. As far as I am concerned, Puck is no more. It will be Noah all the time, every day."

"I will be waiting for the day that happens. I need to get back to Finn."

"Can I text you or call every once in a while to check on you?"

"Texting would be bad. I just don't think I can talk to you much right now. I'm still upset about what happened. Everything is all about the babies and making my marriage work."

"I understand. I don't want to get in the way. I don't want Tan and Quinn after me again. Daddy Frankenteen kind of scares me, too. I just want you to realize that I am never going to hurt you on purpose again. I have always loves you. I know you are married, but I can't stop my feelings."

"Goodbye Puck."

"Goodbye Rach." Rachel hung up the phone and walked back downstairs to be with her family.

Rachel went over to the couch and sat on Finn's lap. She said, "Hey baby. I hope I'm not too fat to still sit on your lap."

Finn kissed her head and said, "Never. I want you to always sit on my lap. No matter how you feel about yourself you are beautiful. I'm never going think any differently. You are carrying my daughters. That is the most special thing anyone could ever do for me. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Burt came through the door and said, "I can't believe I forgot the two of you were coming in. if I had remembered I would have taken off work early. Rachel, you look great. It seems that Finn is taking good care of you. I was ready to let him have it if he was doing you wrong."

Rachel stood up off of Finn's lap and walked towards Burt. Finn sighed at the loss of contact with his wife. Rachel wrapped her arms around Burt as she giggled, "Finn is nothing but amazing. He is going to be an amazing daddy."

Finn stood up and walked over to Rachel. He said, "Burt, we wanted you to know that you are going to have two granddaughters. I hope you will teach them some of the awesome stuff that you taught me. Thank you for being there for me when I needed someone. You didn't have to be a dad to me, but you were anyway. Thank you."

Burt got teary eyed as he took Finn in his arms. He gave him a hug and said, "You have nothing to worry about. I am going to be all about spoiling those girls. I am so proud of you. Thank you for letting me be part of everything. I know I'm not your dad, but I love every chance to do things with you. I was hoping when the babies got here we could take them to a football game when they are old enough."

Finn smiled. "I would love to go to a game with you and the girls. That would be nice."

Rachel had tears in her own eyes. She looked at them and said, "I'm sorry. These hormones are torture. I just hope Kyndall and Kynsley have the relationship with Finn that the two of you have. I want them to be close to their daddy. I know I am going to have daddy's girls and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Finn kissed Rachel's head. He held her close when Carol came in and asked, "Did I hear you call them by name?"

"Yes. Finn and I were talking one night and came up with names that we both liked no matter what the gender was. We decided on Kynsley Caroline Drizzle and Kyndall Barbra Layne. We figured their nicknames could be Drizzle and Laynee."

Carol squealed. "The two of you are ready to be parents. I am so proud of the two of you. You are going to make great parents."

Finn told her, "I'm not sure about me, but Rach is going to be a great mom. Working at the daycare is making it hard for us to wait for them to get here. We met two friends that have a ten month old. She is precious. I hope our daughters are just like her. She is so well behaved and happy."

"Well, it isn't going to be easy at first. I'll stay in Cleveland as long as you need me to. I want to help all that I can."

Rachel smiled and told her, "Thank you so much for that. I'm sure we are going to need all the help we can get."

"Dinner is ready. We can talk more about this at the table."

The four of them went into the dining room. Rachel started digging in as soon as she had the food in front of her. She ended up finishing off some of Finn's food. She looked up at him bashfully and said, "I think they are your children. No one can eat as much as you do and look at me."

Finn laughed and told her, "Don't worry, babe. You can finish my dinner whenever you want to. It is all about you, Kyndall and Kynsley."

Rachel smiled at the mention of their daughters' names. It was so nice to be able to call their daughters by name.

Rachel and Finn went to sleep early that night. They were both so tired after all the excitement of finding out the gender of their babies. Finn had his arms wrapped protectively around Rachel and her swollen stomach that was home to their daughters as he fell asleep.


	14. A Surprise for Rachel

**Here is the next chapter! I am so in love with this chapter. I just hope you all love it just as much. It is longer. I just couldn't stop when writing it. Enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 14

August 23rd, 2012

Rachel woke up to find Finn watching her sleep. He smiled and kissed her nose. He said, "Good morning, beautiful. I'm sorry I don't get to spend the day with you, but Burt needs me at the shop. You know I would love to go out shopping with you."

Rachel laughed and kissed him full on the mouth. "Don't worry about it, babe. It will give Carol and I some time for us girls. You have nothing to worry about. I'll be fine. I know how much you love to work with Burt. It will be good for the two of you. We will have plenty of time to do shopping together."

"I want you to take my credit card and buy the furniture and bedding."

"I want you to help me pick out the furniture and bedding."

"I trust you. I want to be able to start working on their room as soon as we get back. We need to get it all while I still have the truck. We are going to have to get a more family friendly car soon."

"Well, then I'll take pictures with my phone and send them to you and you can pick from the few that I like. Then we can say we picked it out together."

"That sounds like a plan, babe. I'm going to miss you today, but I can't wait to see what you buy. Then when we get back to Cleveland we'll do some more small scale shopping. Then I'll start working on the nursery that I am going to surprise you with."

"You are too good to me. As much as I hate it, we need to get out of bed."

Finn and Rachel got out of bed and went into the kitchen. Rachel looked down at her stomach and said, "I guess while we are out shopping for babies we are going to have to do some shopping for momma, too. Nothing fits anymore and I'm not very comfortable having to wear your shirts every day, Finn."

Finn laughed as he kissed her head. "Well, I love seeing you wear my shirts."

Then Rachel heard, "Did someone say shopping?"

Rachel turned around to see Kurt standing at the door. She squealed and ran over to her. He said, "Hey! Slow down there momma. I don't want you to shake my nieces out."

Rachel laughed as she hugged Kurt tightly. She asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I know you, Rachel Hudson. I knew the day after you found out the gender you would be going out shopping. I was not going to let you go shopping without me. I actually have had my ticket for a couple of weeks. I had to see that baby belly of yours. You are gorgeous, Rach."

"Thanks, Kurt. I'm so excited to do some shopping."

"Then lets get going. Carol, are you ready?"

Carol smiled and said, "OF course. I am ready to start spoiling my granddaughters."

The three of them left to go to the mall to the biggest baby store in Lima to start the shopping.

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Burt. Burt came walking in with pink paint. He said, "Did she go for it?"<p>

Finn smiled in triumph as he said, "She did. Her, Carol and Kurt are going out to look for furniture and bedding while we head to Cleveland to paint the room. Kurt promised to get her to pick the princess theme so that my idea for the room will fit with everything."

Burt laughed. "You realize that Rachel is going to kill you for lying to her."

"I couldn't help myself. Thank you for helping me with this, Burt."

"I have been looking forward to it. So, how are you going to get her back to Cleveland without being suspicious?"

"Quinn promised to call her and tell her that she needed her."

"Nice."

"Yeah. Quinn, Santana and Ryan said they would help us when we got there."

"You just have this all under control. You are pretty good at this planning thing. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Burt."

"We better get going if you want things to work out."

The two of them went out to Burt's car and headed for Cleveland.

* * *

><p>Rachel was in the maternity store. Kurt had picked out outfit after outfit for her to try on. She had found a few dresses that her and Kurt actually agreed on. She looked in the mirror and said, "Kurt, I'm fat and ugly. There are no clothes that are going to make me look any better."<p>

Kurt told her, "Stop that, little diva. You are carrying my nieces. I know for a fact that Finn believes you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Trust me, if I liked girls I would probably think the same thing. You are not ugly, nor at you fat. You are pregnant. Every ounce you have gained is all baby. You are hardly that big."

"Kurt, I have lost sight of my feet! Everything is swollen. My wedding rings hardly fit any longer. I hate this. I want the babies to get here already so that I can get back to normal. I'm always hormonal and it is awful. I know I am getting on Finn's nerves. I don't blame him. I am ALWAYS hungry. I actually finished his meal and my own last night."

Kurt laughed. "That is a good thing. That means your babies will get bigger. That is what you want. I'm sure Finn can hardly keep his hands off you, which I don't want to think about."

"He has been sure to let me know how beautiful he thinks I am lately since I have been so down on my looks. I know it is all for the babies, but I hate looking like a blimp and I am only going to get bigger."

"You have nothing to worry about."

Rachel grabbed the clothes they had decided on. She pulled out Finn's credit card and went to buy the clothes. Kurt told her, "I don't think so, diva. This is on me. I'm not going to let you buy these."

"Kurt, I can't let you do this."

"I want to."

"Thank you. I know better than to fight with you."

"Exactly."

Carol came over to Rachel while Kurt paid and said, "Finn is going to love those clothes. He is in love with your bump. He told me he wished you showed it off more often."

"I'm not going to be able to hide it from now on and I don't think I want to. I love it when he can't keep his hands off of my bump. They are moving, but they aren't moving enough yet for him to feel it. When I think he should feel it they quit moving."

"That is my son. He loves you. He is really praying that those babies are his. They will move more soon. First babies don't always move as much as you would think."

"I am so sorry about this. I hope more than anything that the babies are his. I don't know if I would be able to handle it if they weren't."

"I really don't think you have anything to worry about. He will love the three of you no matter what, but I have a feeling they are his."

"I have been having that same feeling as well."

Kurt came over and said, "Okay, diva. Time to do some extreme shopping for my nieces."

Rachel smiled and said, "That sounds amazing."

* * *

><p>Finn was in the room they were using as the nursery. They had the walls painted a light pink and he knew it would be perfect for their girls. Ryan was painting a castle on the far wall. Finn said, "Dude, I am so lucky that you are artistic. You are making the room awesome. Rach is going to love it."<p>

Ryan laughed and said, "It is no biggie. I saw the way she looked at Daisy's room and I could tell she loved it. I'm glad I can help."

Quinn came in with a black chandelier. She said, "This is going to go perfectly with the castle theme. Finn, you are going to be a great dad. The way you are going all out for the girls is adorable. I can't wait to see you with them."

Finn told her, "Thanks, Quinn. I'm in love. I can't help it."

Burt came in and started to put the chandelier up. He said, "Finn, this room is going to be perfect for your daughters."

"Thanks to all of you it will be. I just hope we have it painted by the time Rach, ma and Kurt get here. I know I didn't want her to see it until the furniture was in here, but there is no way I could keep it from her."

Quinn said, "Finn, I'll keep her away. With all the help you are going to have here, you should have the furniture she buys set up when we get back. I'll make up a guy or something. You know how much Rachel loves to help."

Finn smiled at the mention of his wife. "That's my girl. I just hope she likes the princess room. I know our girls are going to be our little princesses."

"You know she will love it because she was involved in a way and because you took so much time to get all of this put together for her, Kyndall and Kynsley. You are going to be a great dad. I just hope I find a guy that will care about me the way you care for Rachel. The two of you are absolutely perfect for each other."

"You will. You have plenty of time for that. I will have to see what I can do about introducing you to a guy on the team."

"That would be fun. Getting this room done is more important. I'll call Rachel in two hours and then we will work on the other part of the plan."

"That sounds great. I owe you guys so much. You definitely didn't have to spend your Saturday helping me do all of this stuff."

"No you don't. I'm going to go see what Tan is doing. The last time I checked she was trying to organize the stuff you already have for the girls."

Finn got back to painting and getting the few things set up that he could.

* * *

><p>Rachel was walking through the baby store and she was amazed. She was walking around like a lost puppy. There were so many things to choose from for such tiny human beings. Rachel just lost it. She started crying in the middle of the store.<p>

Carol wrapped her arms around her and asked, "What is the matter, Rach?"

"There is just so much to choose from. Finn isn't here and I'm afraid he won't like what I pick out."

"He will love anything you pick out, honey. Kurt and I are here to help. I know this can be overwhelming. Everything is going to be okay. You have nothing to worry about."

Kurt took Rachel's hand and said, "Look at the cribs. White would be perfect."

Rachel looked up to see circular cribs. She said, "I would love to get two of these. They are perfect. Then the dresser and changing table that goes with them. Then we could get those cute little pink canopies to go over them."

Kurt smiled. "That actually sounds cute, Rach. I think that would be perfect. What do you think about a simple pink comforter for each crib. Then we can get you and Finn each a sitting chair. The two of you are going to be spending a lot of time in there holding your babies."

"I think it sounds like we have the nursery pretty much done. I know Finn wanted to paint it and surprise me. I'm really excited to see what he does."

"It is going to be great. He has ran it by me. It is adorable. You are going to love it."

Carol told Rachel, "Burt and I have already decided that we are going to buy the car seats, stroller, bassinets and highchairs."

Rachel said, "I can't let you do that."

"You can and you will. We want to do something to help you and Finn. Then we are going to set up a nursery at our house later, but right now we are worried about getting the nursery at your place finished because you will be spending the most time there."

Rachel gave her a hug. "Thank you so much. Finn and I both appreciate it."

"You have nothing to thank us for. We want to take care of our granddaughters. We want to help the two of you."

Rachel and Kurt picked out the things that they were going to buy. Rachel was so excited to get things together for Kyndall and Kynsley. It was hard to believe they would be in the world in four and a half months.

Rachel had just paid for the things that she was buying when her cell phone rang. It was Quinn's ringtone. Rachel answered, "Hey Quinn. How is Cleveland? Finn and I will be home tomorrow night."

Quinn said, "Rach, I'm going to be alone the rest of my life. I am never going to find a guy to love me like Finn loves you. I'm going to be alone forever."

"You are not going to be alone forever. You are going to meet a great guy that loves you. You have nothing to worry about in that department. You are gorgeous."

"Thanks, Rach. Rach, I really need to talk to someone. I know you aren't going to be home until tomorrow, but I could really use to talk to you tonight. There is no one else I can talk to. You are my best friend and you are the only one to understand me."

"I'm shopping with Kurt and Carol now. When we leave I'll get in the car and come see you. You are worrying me, Q. I'll get Carol and Kurt to come with me. I'll see if they can get the things we bought in the apartment and I'll come see you."

Quinn smiled to herself because their plan was working. Rachel was like putty in her hands. Quinn told her, "Thank you so much. I'll see you later. I owe you. I'm sorry to ruin your weekend."

"You aren't ruining our weekend. You are my best friend and I just want to be there for you. I'll see you in a couple of hours. I'll let you know when we are close." Rachel and Quinn said goodbye and hung up.

* * *

><p>Finn was helping Ryan finish painting the castle. It was turning out beautifully and Finn couldn't have been happier. Finn looked up to see Quinn and she said, "Your plan is in the works. I called Rach and she was finishing up buying things at the baby store and then she said they would be on their way to see me. I just want you to know I hate lying to my best friend."<p>

Finn told her, "Thank you so much. If I know my Rach she will be calling me in the next few…" Finn's sentence was cut off by the ringing of Faithfully in his pocket.

Finn took out his phone and said, "Hey babe. What is going on?"

Rachel replied, "Quinn called and she was really upset. I am going to get Kurt and your mom to drive me back to Cleveland. She sounded like she really needed some girl time. She is my best friend and I have to be there. I don't know how long it is going to be. I'm worried about her. I'll get Kurt and Carol to bring me back when Quinn has calmed down."

"That's fine Rach. Be there for Quinn. That makes you such an amazing person. I will see you when you get back. I love you. Call me and let me know how she is doing."

"I will. I love you. I have missed you today. I hope things have been good at shop. Kurt helped me pick out beautiful things for our daughters. I'm sorry I didn't send you any pictures. If you don't like it we can take it back."

"I know I am going to love it. I trust your judgment. I will see you later tonight. I need to get back to it."

"I have missed you today. I will see you later tonight."

"I have missed you, too." The two of them said goodbye and Finn put his phone in his pocket.

Finn looked at Ryan and said, "I hate lying to her."

Ryan laughed and told him, "It is going to be alright. She is going to love it. Rachel is going to love you for this."

Finn laughed. "I hope she does. I hope this doesn't go to waste. Dude, that castle is legit."

"Thanks, man."

"P is bringing Daze when Rachel comes. My daughter loves your wife more than she loves either of us. Paisley took Daisy to the store and let her pick out outfits for the babies."

Finn smiled. "We love your daughter. She is adorable. The offer is still open for us to babysit her whenever you need us to."

"P and I have been talking about that. I think we are going to take you up on it soon."

"Good." The two of them got back to finishing painting and setting up what they had already.

* * *

><p>Rachel had Carol and Kurt drop her off at Quinn's dorm room before they went to take the purchases back to her apartment.<p>

Quinn was standing outside her dorm building. She looked at Rachel and took her in her arms. She said, "I am so sorry I made you come all the way back. There just wasn't anyone else I could talk to. I just don't know. I'm tired of being alone. No one here wants to be with me. You have Finn and you are going to have the babies. There is no way the two of you are going to have time for me."

Rachel put her hands on her hips. "Hey now. I will always have time for my best friend. You just may have to come over to the apartment for often. It is going to be a little hard to travel with two babies, but we will always have time for you. You are my best friend. That isn't going to change just because you are going to be a mother."

"You are amazing, Rach."

"Why don't we see if Finn has any new friends on the football team that you could meet. Maybe we could set up a double before the babies get here. I know Finn and I aren't going to get out much with a baby attached to each of us."

Quinn laughed. "I may have to talk to him about that. Rach, what do you think about watching a movie? I just need to get my mind off of all of this. I don't know what brought it all up. I have been thinking about Beth a lot and I have just been lonely. I really wish I would have been able to keep her and take care of her. I know her and your girls would have been best friends. Heck, they may have been half sisters."

Rachel laughed. "Lets hope the half sisters part is wrong. I just have this overwhelming feeling that they are Finn's kids. I don't know why."

"I hope they are. You and Finn are going to have beautiful babies. Lets get up to my room and we will watch a movie. I really owe you for coming all the way here."

"It's nothing. After we watch the movie can we go to a quick dinner and then you take me back to the apartment. I am pretty sore today."

"Of course. I'm going to go with you. Finn would kill me if I let anything happen to you."

Rachel gave Quinn a hug as they went up to her room.

* * *

><p>Four hours had passed. Rachel and Quinn were walking to Rachel's apartment. Rachel looked around and said, "That is odd."<p>

Quinn looked at her and asked, "What is, Rach?"

"The light isn't on in Paisley and Ryan's place. They are normally home putting Daisy to bed by now. The parking lot is more full, too."

"Hmm… Lets go see how Kurt and Carol are doing. We'll see if they need any help putting things away before you head back to Finn."

Rachel walked into the living room of the apartment to see Kurt and Carol sitting on the couch. Kurt looked up at Quinn and asked, "Are you doing okay, Quinn?"

Quinn told him, "Yes. Rachel really helped me out."

Carol said, "Honey, will you come look in the room to make sure we have everything where you want it?"

Rachel told her, "Sure. I'm sure wherever you put it was perfect."

Rachel walked back to the extra bedroom to find Finn standing in the midst of the nursery she had dreamed about surrounded by Burt, Santana, Ryan, Paisley and Daisy.

Daisy came toddling over to Rachel. She picked her up and went walking over to Finn. She gasped and tears started pouring from her eyes. One wall had the most beautiful castle painted on it. The other wall, in a fancy script, had Kyndall and Kynsley written across it. Every piece of furniture she had bought with Kurt and Carol was put together and set up. The cribs were right in front of the window with the net canopies over them. The wall with the names on it had the dresser and changing table on it. The wall with the castle on it had the two sitting chairs on either side of the castle. The bigger things were in the corner until the babies were born. The two bassinets were set up ready to be moved into their bedroom when the babies were born. Rachel then looked up to see the small black chandelier that brought class to the tiny room.

Finn looked up at her and asked, "What do you think, beautiful? Do you forgive me for keeping it my little secret. I wanted it to be perfect."

Rachel went over to his side and kissed him full on the mouth. While they were kissing Daisy slapped Finn on the face and exclaimed, "My Rachie!"

The room burst into laughs as Finn looked down at Daisy. Ryan said, "Man, get used to it. Once the kids start talking there is no way you are going to get any time with your wife until bedtime."

Rachel asked, "How did you do all of this? The castle is beautiful. Their names in that script is amazing."

Finn told her, "All with the help of our friends. Ryan here is pretty artistic. He painted the castle. Santana painted the names. Burt, Ma, Kurt and I put the furniture together. Paisley and Quinn put the things that we have already bought in the closet and the dresser. We only need to get the small things now."

Rachel looked at everyone and said, "Thank you all for helping Finn. It is going to be perfect for our little angels. Now we just have to wait for them to get here."

Paisley came over and took Daisy from her. She told her, "Ryan and I would have given anything to have so many people there to support us when we were in your shoes. The two of you are very lucky and are two of our best friends. We would do anything for you, as would anyone else here."

Rachel walked over to Finn and he wrapped his arms around her swollen belly. He kissed her head and told everyone, "Pizza is on me for all the help you guys gave me to make this special for Rach, Kyndall and Kynsley."

Finn and Rachel spent the rest of the night with the people they loved the most. Rachel couldn't get over how blessed she was to have so many people to care about her, Finn and their babies.


	15. Babysitting Miss Daisy

**Cute Finn is back again! :) Thank you for all the support and following of this story. I love me some Finchel adorableness. Please review and let me know what you think. **

Chapter 15

September 26th, 2012

Rachel and Finn were finally getting the chance to babysit Daisy for Ryan and Paisley. Finn went in the nursery and found Rachel sitting in one of the arm chairs.

Finn asked, "What are you doing in here, Rach?"

"I'm just thinking. In three and a half months there are going to be babies in this beautiful room. Finny, it is unreal. How are we going to handle having two babies, school, football, work and the occasional work at Burt's?"

Finn crouched down in front of her and said, "We are going to make it work and you know it. The two of us can handle anything. You have nothing to worry about. We are going to be amazing parents. We get to spend the day with Daisy. That is going to give up practice."

"Everything is different with your own kids. Finn, the bigger I get the more real it becomes. I don't know if I am ready for all of this."

"Baby, we have to get ready for it. You know we will have help. We won't be in this alone. It is going to be the two of us plus all of our friends and family. You saw how many people took part in getting this room together for Kyndall and Kynsley."

"I guess you are right. It just kills me that my daddies won't be there for them. I always thought they were going to be there for my children."

"You know Kyndall and Kynsley are still going to have so many people that care for and love them. I know that I am going to love them more than life itself. We are going to have our hands full, that is true, but there are going to be no two kids that are loved more."

Rachel wiped a tear from her eye. "You are right. Thanks, Finny."

There was a knock on their door. Finn helped Rachel get up from the arm chair. He walked with her to the door as she waddled. Finn knew he couldn't tell her, but he loved the way she had recently started to waddle. He found it to be the cutest thing. It meant that their girls were getting bigger and they were getting closer to parenthood and he couldn't be happier.

Rachel opened the door and said, "Hey guys!"

Daisy exclaimed upon seeing the two of them, "Finny! Rachie!"

Finn smiled as he took the tiny girl. He asked, "Are you ready for a good time? We are going to have a lot of fun while your mommy and daddy go out."

Paisley told them, "It means so much to us that you are watching her. If you have any problems just call us. You know we will pay you back when Kyndall and Kynsley get here."

Rachel told her, "Don't worry about it. The two of you have done so much for us already. We are looking forward to spending the day with Daisy. The two of you need a day out before football games start getting in the way of all of our personal lives."

Ryan laughed, "We will be back by eleven. If you need us before then, just call and let us know. We will be back as soon as we can."

Finn told him, "Everything is going to be fine."

Daisy gave Paisley and Ryan each a kiss before they left.

Finn carried Daisy to the couch. Rachel came over after she put a DVD in the DVD player. They sat and started watching "Cinderella."

Daisy looked up at Rachel and wrapped her arms around her neck. She said, "Rachie."

Rachel asked, "Yes, Daze?"

"Wuv woo."

Rachel smiled. "I love you too, sweetheart."

"Wuv Finny?"

"So much."

She pointed to her swollen stomach. "Baby?"

Rachel giggled at the small girl's want to know things. "Yes. There are babies in there. They will be here to play with you soon though."

Finn pulled Daisy onto his lap. Rachel scooted over and sat close to him so he could rest his hand on her stomach. She loved when he was close to her and the babies.

Daisy looked up at Finn and said, "Dwink?"

Rachel said, "I'll get it for you, sweetie."

Finn told her, "You need to rest. I know your back is bothering you. I'll get it for her. Do you want anything?"

"Can we have some popcorn?"

"Of course." Finn kissed Rachel's head as he got off the couch to go get Daisy a drink and make them some popcorn.

Daisy sat on Rachel's lap and snuggled into her chest the best that she could. She found it hard to get close to Rachel with her swollen stomach. Rachel could tell that it was frustrating her.

Rachel ran her hands through Daisy's hair as she become engulfed in the movie.

Finn came back over and sat next to them. He looked at the two of them and couldn't stop his mind from wandering to their future. He pictured himself and Rachel sitting in the same place with two girls at their side as they watched Disney movies. He couldn't wait for the day when they were out of college and had successful jobs when they could be sitting on the couch with their girls and see Rachel pregnant again. All Finn knew was he wanted to a somewhat large family since he had gone so long without siblings.

Rachel leaned over and asked, "What are you thinking about, babe?"

Finn kissed her head and whispered, "Our future. Us sitting on this couch with our own brown haired, brown eyed little girls watching Disney movies. Maybe you sitting next to me in my arms carrying another baby. I just can't stop picturing our girls. Three and a half months just seems so far away. I just want to hold them in my arms."

Rachel smiled. "I know what you mean. It will be here before we know it. We must be alright babysitters. She is sound asleep."

"She is precious. She is such a good baby. I hope the girls are as good as she is."

"Finn, I think Noah should be there when I give birth."

"What?"

"They may be his. He should be there. They may be his kids. He should be there when they are born. You know that if he is there I will be yelling at him over you."

"Honey, I would take you yelling at me over having him there."

"You have to promise me that you will call him when I go into labor. I don't want him in the delivery room. I just want him at the hospital. The delivery room is going to be a place for the two of us. I wouldn't want anyone else there for such an intimate moment."

"I am glad to hear that. I guess I see where you are coming from. I just have a feeling that these babies are mine. They are going to have brown hair and look just like you. I will love them either way, but I just know they are mine."

"Only a little more than three more months and we will know for sure."

"You are right. Rach, you are going to be a great mom."

"Thanks Finn. You are going to be a pretty great daddy, too."

The two of them sat closely as they watched Daisy sleep in their arms for an hour or so.

Daisy woke up and started to cry. Finn took her in his arms and stood up with her. He asked as they paced, "What's the matter, Daze?"

She looked up at him. "Miss mommy."

Rachel managed to get herself up off the couch at a slower rate than she had been able to do without help in a while. She walked over and said, "Sweetie, she will be back soon. What do you want to do, honey?"

"Hungry."

"I'm hungry, too. Lets get Finny to take us to dinner."

Finn smiled and said, "I would love to take two beautiful girls to dinner. I was starting to get a little hungry myself. Lets go feed everyone."

Rachel and Finn grabbed Daisy's diaper bag and the car seat Paisley and Ryan had left for her.

Finn put the car seat in the back of their used Kia Soul. He took Daisy from Rachel and got her settled in the seat.

Finn got in the driver's seat as Rachel slowly got in the passenger seat. He took her hand and said, "I'm still not used to this car. I know we needed a family car, but is it bad that I miss my truck?"

Rachel intertwined her fingers in his. "I know you miss it, honey. This is something for both of us to get used to. I'm sorry you have to get rid of your truck, but there is no way that we could have safely had two babies in it."

"I know. I really do like this car though."

"I do, too. I love to see you in the driver's seat. I hate that I am getting too big to drive. I feel so useless."

"Rachel Hudson, you are not useless. You are carrying our babies. That makes your amazing. You are carrying precious cargo and I am not going to let anything happen to you."

"I'm sorry I can't seem to get the babies to gain any weight. They are going to be small. I wish there was something more I could do. I mean I eat cookie dough and ice cream like it is going out of style, but they just aren't gaining weight."

"They are healthy even if they are small. Everything is going to work out just fine."

"You always know exactly what I need to hear. I don't know how you do it. You can always make me feel like the most special girl in the world. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You will never be finding out." The two of them chatted on their way to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Finn, Rachel and Daisy got back to the apartment at eight. Daisy had been the perfect child. She had only been upset when she was hungry. Rachel couldn't blame her for that because she had recently began doing the same thing.<p>

As soon as they walked in the door, Daisy looked up at Rachel. She said, "Rachie, I stinky."

Finn looked at Rachel and then to Daisy. He laughed and asked, "Are you trying to tell us you need a diaper change?"

Rachel looked at Finn and asked, "So, do you want to change her or is this one on me?"

"How about we do this one together. We are going to be a team in three months. We might as well start practicing together now."

"That works for me." The two of them took Daisy back to the nursery and sat her on the changing table. She got fussy and started moving around when Rachel tried to take her dirty diaper off of her.

Finn said, "Hey sweetie. Daisy, why don't you stop moving? Then we can get this nasty diaper off of you and everyone will be happy again."

Finn started making faces at her and then she started giggling as Rachel took the diaper off of her and put on a new one.

Rachel lifted her up when she was finished and kissed her cheek. She said, "I bet that feel so much better. I wouldn't have been happy either if I had a stinky that big in my diaper."

Daisy giggled and held out her hands to Finn.

Finn walked into the living room and sat on the floor with Daisy. He laid down on the floor and she jumped on his stomach. Finn said, "Oomph. Daze, easy there."

Daisy giggled as she jumped up and down on Finn. Rachel came in the room and laughed at the picture she saw. She knew from the way that Finn acted with Daisy that he was going to be the best dad out there to their children. Seeing the smile on his face with the little girl took away all of the fears that she thought she might need to have.

Rachel was sitt

* * *

><p>ing on the couch watching Finn sleep on the floor holding Daisy as she laid on his stomach. It was the most precious picture he had ever seen.<p>

There was a knock on the door. Rachel slowly got off the couch and waddled to the door.

Paisley asked, "Where is my baby? I didn't know I would miss her so much."

Rachel laughed and said, "Her and Finn are taking a nap."

Ryan said, "Thanks for watching her, Rach."

"It was no problem. She was a perfect angel. She always is."

The three of them walked farther into the apartment. That was when Ryan and Paisley saw Finn lying on the floor with Daisy on his chest.

Paisley laughed and told Rachel, "He is going to be a great dad."

Rachel smiled and said, "Yeah. We are really looking forward to our girls now."

Ryan said, "Both of you are going to be great parents. You are great with Daisy. She loves the two of you."

"Thanks."

Paisley crouched down next to Finn and carefully took Daisy out of his arms. She kissed her daughter's cheek.

Finn woke up and said, "Oh hey guys. You can go out anytime you want as long as you let us babysit. Daisy is such a good kid."

Ryan told Finn as Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel, "Thanks for letting Paisley and I have a day to ourselves. We forgot what it was like to walk around without a baby and a diaper bag."

Rachel smiled and said, "We really enjoyed ourselves. She was so well behaved."

The four of them said goodbye.

Finn took Rachel's hand and led her to bed. He helped her get ready for bed. Then he sang to the three most important people in his life. He kissed Rachel's head after she fell asleep before he fell asleep himself. They had had a big day, but that day had led them to so much more excitement for their own babies to come into the world.


	16. Halloween Party

**This chapter is more of a filler, but I still think I like it. :) I hope you enjoy. Please continue to review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading, alerting and everything else. I feel so much love.**

Chapter 16

October 31st, 2012

It was Halloween. Rachel was about six months pregnant and she was uncomfortable. She had indigestion and she was sore and swollen everywhere. She had never been so uncomfortable.

She was lying on the couch watching television. Finn came in and crouched next to her growing belly. He kissed her stomach and said, "Come on girls. Kick for daddy."

Rachel had felt the babies move, but they weren't kicking hard enough or at the right time for Finn to ever feel it. For a while they were worried about it, but they had talked to the doctor to find it was normal for first babies to not kick so much.

Rachel giggled. "Finny, I don't think I can make it to the party tonight. I'm uncomfortable and grumpy. I'm not going to be fun."

"Oh, Rach. It will be fun. Quinn is having her first date with Aaron tonight. You had me set it up for her. She is really looking forward to you being there for her."

"I'm sore and I'm gassy. I'll be no fun. You won't want me to be there."

"Honey, I'm not going if you aren't."

"Finn, you have to go. It's the football party. Even Ryan and Paisley are going."

"Nope. Not if you don't."

Rachel sighed. "Fine. There is no way I am going to be able to stay the whole time. I'm tired, as always."

"That is fine. We will leave whenever you want to. You are in charge."

"Thanks, Finny."

Finn sat on the end of the couch with Rachel's feet in his lap. He gave her a foot massage.

Rachel smiled. "Thanks, Finny. You know exactly what to do to make me feel better. You are the best husband in the world."

Rachel was sitting there with her hands on her stomach. She felt a thumping against her palm. She exclaimed, "Finn stop!"

Finn stopped abruptly and asked worriedly, "What's the matter?"

Rachel looked at him and said, "Put your hand right here."

Finn did as he was told. He felt the thumping against his hand. Before he knew what was happening tears were falling down his cheeks as he said, "Our girls!"

Rachel smiled at the amazement on his face. "You should feel them all the time now."

"That is amazing, babe."

"It really is. I guess we should be getting ready. Help me up?"

Finn helped her to her feet by putting a hand on her back. He said, "I got your back, babe."

* * *

><p>Rachel was dressed in her Juno costume with Finn standing next to her as Paulie Bleeker. Finn couldn't get himself to take his hands off of Rachel now that Kyndall and Kynsley were kicking enough for him to feel for himself.<p>

Quinn came over dressed as Taylor Swift dragging along Aaron, who was dressed as Joe Jonas.

Quinn got a good look at their outfits and exclaimed, "I love it guys! The two of you are too cute!"

Rachel smiled. "Your outfits are great, too!"

Finn told Quinn, "I felt the babies today!"

Rachel laughed at her husband. "And they haven't stopped moving since."

Quinn eagerly put a hand on Rachel's stomach and smiled at her. She told her, "You have dancers on your hands."

Finn said, "It's all good as long as they dance better than me." The group laughed because they knew about the lack of rhythm he had.

Rachel asked Quinn, "Can I talk to you alone?"

Rachel gave Finn a kiss and walked over with Quinn.

Rachel asked, "How are things going with Aaron? The two of you are cute together. I know he and Finn have become new friends."

"He is cute. He is kind of shy, but I wouldn't mind going out with him again. He is really sweet. He took me out for dinner and paid."

Rachel laughed. "Aww… Quinnie that is a good thing. I'm sure the two of you will have a good time and end up seeing each other again."

"I hope so. So, how are you feeling, Rachie?"

Rachel put a hand on her stomach and said, "I am so uncomfortable. I'm swollen and sore everywhere. I have three more months of this. I don't know if I can make it. I am going to love our girls, but I just want my body back."

Quinn gave her a hug. "You should sit down then. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Thank you for coming tonight. I'm so glad you are here."

"I had to come and be here in case you needed me."

Rachel looked up to see Paisley walking towards them. Paisley said, "Finn sent me over to check on you girls."

Rachel laughed and told her, "He is such a worrier. Lets give him a few more minutes to sweat it. I need some girl time. He doesn't want to see me anyway. He just wants to have his hands on my huge belly now that he can feel the girls."

Paisley and Quinn laughed as they continued to talk a while longer.

* * *

><p>Finn, Aaron and Ryan were standing off to the side watching the girls talk and laugh. Aaron asked, "What do you think they are talking about?"<p>

Finn laughed and said, "I know Rachel and I'm sure she took Quinn over there to talk about what she thinks of you."

"Really?"

Ryan told him, "Don't worry, man. That is just how they are. You have nothing to freak out about."

"Finn, I really like Quinn. Thank you for hooking me up with her. I think I'm going to ask her out again."

"That is great, man. I thought you would hit it off."

Rachel, Quinn and Paisley finally came back over to them. Each of the girls went to the guy they had come with. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel as soon as she was close enough. He kissed her head and asked, "How are you doing, beautiful?"

Rachel kissed him on the cheek and said, "I think I need to sit down for a while. Kyndall and Kynsley are moving all over the place and my feet hurt."

Finn led Rachel to a table. The two of them sat down. Finn took her hand and said, "You are perfect. Thank you for coming tonight. It really means a lot to me. I wouldn't have came if you didn't. I love you so much, Rach. I can't believe that in about three months we are going to be parents. We are going to have the most beautiful babies in the world."

Rachel smiled. "You are going to be a great daddy. It is going to kill me to have to go back to school after having them."

"You get six weeks off with them, babe. The college is really taking care of us. They promised that you would have all the work you need to stay caught up. You are Rachel Hudson. You are going to be able to handle it."

"Thank you for always having faith in me, Finn. I don't know what I would do without you. I don't know what we would do without you."

"There is no way you are ever going to find out. I am going to be here forever."

"Nothing would make me happier."

"Mrs. Hudson, may I have this dance?"

Rachel giggled as they stepped out on the floor as I Love You This Big began to play. Finn was holding Rachel as close as he possibly could. They looked around to see Quinn and Aaron in a steamy make out session. Ryan and Paisley were off doing the same thing.

Finn gave Rachel a passionate kiss and said, "I didn't want you to feel left out."

Rachel laughed. "It's more like you didn't want to feel left out. I love you, Finn Hudson."

Rachel started to yawn. She hated that she had no energy to do anything that she wanted to do.

Finn kissed her head and said, "I think it is time for all soon to be mommas to get to bed. Lets go tell everyone goodbye and get you home."

Rachel took Finn's hand as they walked over to Quinn, Aaron, Paisley and Ryan. Finn told them, "I am going to get my baby momma home. We will talk to all of you soon."

Rachel yawned and said, "It was good seeing all of you. We will talk to you soon."

Finn helped Rachel get into the car and they headed back to their apartment.

* * *

><p>Finn helped Rachel get into her nightgown. He helped her get into bed before getting in as well. Finn pulled into his side and said, "You are amazing. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I just can't believe that you are mine."<p>

Rachel kissed his cheek. "Only yours."

Finn softly started to sing Pretending to Rachel and their unborn daughters.

When Finn saw that Rachel was asleep he scooted down in the bed resting his head softly on Rachel's stomach. He said, "Hey baby girls. Daddy loves you so much. The next three months are going to be so long. I just want to hold the two of you in my arms. I am going to be the best daddy I can possibly. No one is ever going to take you away from me and your mommy. It is going to be the four of us. We are going to be together forever. We are going to be the perfect family. No matter if your father is Puckerman or me, you will always be mine. I am not going to let anyone ever hurt you. You are going to be daddy's little princesses, just like your mommy is daddy's big princess. Try to be nicer to your mommy. She is your home for the next three months and she is going to get you into the world." Finn kissed Rachel's stomach and fell asleep.

Rachel would never let him know that she had heard what he said. That was a moment between him and their unborn daughters. She hoped more than anything that the babies were Finn's. he was going to be an amazing father. She just hoped they looked like him and were just as sweet and caring as he was. Rachel ran her hand through Finn's hair as she fell asleep again.


	17. Thanksgiving

**Here you go. Enjoy and thank you for everything. Please keep reviewing! I love all of them so, so much. :)**

Chapter 17

November 24th, 2012

Rachel woke up on Thanksgiving with the worst indigestion she had ever had. She was uncomfortable and she didn't know what to do. She wanted to lie in bed all day and sleep, but she couldn't. It was Thanksgiving and she couldn't ruin it for the people that meant the most to her and had been there for her all along.

Finn rolled over and looked Rachel in the eyes. He could tell there was something wrong. He asked as he stretched, "Are you okay, baby?"

Rachel kissed the tip of his nose and said, "Yeah. It is terrible indigestion. I'm so uncomfortable. I don't know if I can last through this for another two months."

"Babe, I love you and I will be there for you every step of the way. I love the three of you. I know this is hard. I'm sorry. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to have any more kids after this."

"Right now I say I don't want to, but you know me. I always change my mind. Plus, some day I want to give you your boy. I know how much you want to have a boy to play trucks, watch hockey and talk girls with."

Finn kissed her. "I am perfectly fine being surrounded by beautiful girls."

"You are such a charmer, Finn Hudson."

"Why don't you rest? I'll go downstairs and tell mom and Kurt that you aren't feeling well. They will understand. You should rest. Don't worry about Thanksgiving dinner."

"No, I told Carol I would help her. I can't go back on my word. Can you help me out of bed and into some matching shoes?"

Finn laughed and helped her out of bed. He helped her change clothes and put on matching flip flops. He kissed her temple and crouched down in front of her stomach. He kissed it just like he did every other morning. He said, "Girls, we have had this conversation before. Be nice to your mother! I will ground you as soon as you enter the world if you don't shape up and be nicer to the woman that is giving you a place to live for the next two months. I love you and your mother. I want all three of you to be happy. Give your mommy a break, will you? Daddy still loves you."

Rachel laughed and pulled Finn to his feet. She said, "Will you walk with me downstairs? I'm a little top heavy? I have lost all sense of balance."

Finn smiled and wrapped an arm around her and helped her down the stairs.

Carol came over and gave Rachel a hug. She said, "You look wonderful, Rach. I can't believe we only have two months until we meet our granddaughters."

Rachel rubbed her stomach and told her, "I wish it was two months from now. I have the worst indigestion I have ever had. I don't know how much longer I can take this. I am miserable. I have to go to school until they are born and work. Carol, I don't know what to do."

Carol held Rachel as she cried. "Honey, it is going to be okay. You are Rachel Hudson. We all know that you are strong in everything that you do. Everything is going to be fine. Go kick Finn off the couch. You need to lie down. Kurt and I can handle dinner."

"I told you I would help. I don't want to let you down."

"You aren't letting me down. I am giving you full permission to lie down and not lift a finger until dinner is done."

"Thank you, Carol."

Rachel waddled over to the couch and stood there. Finn quickly stood up to let her have it. He was ready to do anything for Rachel. He hated to see her uncomfortable. It was the worst feeling in the world.

Rachel laid down on the couch. Finn sat next to her and didn't move from that place.

* * *

><p>Rachel was lying on the couch when the doorbell rang. Finn stood up and went to get it. He opened the door to see Paisley, Ryan, Daisy, Quinn, Aaron and Santana. They all went to thank Carol for inviting them to dinner.<p>

Paisley asked Finn, "Where is Rach?"

Finn told her, "She is on the couch. She isn't feeling very good today at all. I really hate to see her this way. It kills me to see her so uncomfortable and ready to give up. That isn't the Rachel I have always known."

Quinn said, "Finn, she is going through a lot of changes. She is carrying two babies. She is going to be uncomfortable, but it will all be better when the babies get here."

"Yeah. I guess you are right."

Finn walked over to the couch to see that Rachel had drifted off to sleep. He kissed her forehead. She woke up and asked, "Is dinner ready?"

"No, honey. It will be soon. Everyone is here and asking about you."

The girls came over to see Rachel. Santana asked, "How are you doing, tiny?"

Rachel got tears in her eyes as she said, "I just want them to get here already. I have the worst indigestion I have ever had and everything is sore,"

Quinn told her, "They will be here soon. There is no reason for you to worry. It is all going to be over soon."

Paisley said, "I know how you feel, girl. But look at Daisy. You are going to have two of her, and it will all be worth it. It just sucks until then." All the girls laughed. Even Rachel let out a little laugh as well.

Finn came over and said, "Dinner is ready, girls."

Rachel looked up at him and said, "I don't think I can eat anything."

"Rachie, you need to try and eat something. You and the girls need food to stay healthy. I want the three of you to stay healthy. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to the three of you. You are my world."

Rachel sighed and held out her arms for him to help her off the couch.

Rachel had moved the food on her plate around and ate very little. She just couldn't eat and feel right.

Rachel told everyone, "I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin your Thanksgiving, but I feel terrible. I am going to go upstairs and take a nap. Please don't go. I'll be back in a half an hour."

Rachel went to get up from the table. Finn stood up as well. He told her, "I'm going to go upstairs with you."

"Finn…"

"Rach, don't fight me on this. I want you to feel better and I just want to hold you in my arms."

Finn and Rachel made their way upstairs. They laid down in bed. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and said, "Baby, I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better. I hate to see you feeling this way. I just want you to be happy and everything."

Rachel tried to smile. She couldn't. A sharp pain rippled through her side. She looked at Finn and said, "This isn't indigestion. There is something wrong with Kyndall and Kynsley." Then Rachel felt the gush that was her water breaking. She exclaimed, "Finn, my water just broke!"

Finn jumped out of the bed and said, "Mom, come quick! It's Rachel!"

Carol was up the top of the stairs quicker than anyone would think possible. She walked in the room and saw Rachel in tears clutching her side. She asked, "What is the matter, honey?"

Rachel told her, "My water just broke. I'm having contractions. I guess I have been having them all day. They are early."

Carol called over to Finn who was standing in the corner in shock. She said, "Finn, help me get her downstairs. We have to get her to the hospital quickly. We have to make sure that her and the babies are okay. The two of you are going to be parents tonight."

Finn came over and lifted Rachel up bridal style. He quickly went down the stairs clutching her to his broad chest as she cried in pain and fear.

Everyone came rushing over to them. Quinn asked, "What is going on?"

Finn was at a loss of words and Rachel was in too much pain to get out what was going on. Carol said, "Rachel is in labor. We have to get her to the hospital to make sure that her and the babies are okay."

Santana said, "I'll drive them. there is no way I am going to let Frankenteen drive in this state of mind. My car is right outside. Lets go! I'm not going to let anything happen to my nieces."

Kurt told them, "I will get the diaper bag and Rachel's bag. Blaine and I will be right behind you."

Quinn asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Finn and Rachel both said as Finn was walking out of the door, "Call Puck."

* * *

><p>Rachel was lying in bed in tears. She was scared and Finn wasn't being a lot of help. He had been crying just as much as she had. He didn't want anything to happen to any of his girls. As he had told Rachel earlier they were is life. He didn't know what he would do without them.<p>

The doctor came in and said, "Due to your water breaking, there is no way we can stop the labor. The two of you are going to be parents within the next hour. We need to get you into a delivery room and prepped for the emergency c-section."

At the mention of these words, Rachel began sobbing. Finn finally pulled out of his emotional stupor and took Rachel's hand. He kissed her head and said, "Baby, the three of you are going to be fine. You have the best doctors and nurses in Lima on your case. Kyndall and Kynsley are going to be fine. I am going to be right here. I am not going anywhere."

Rachel looked up at him and said, "I love you. I am so glad you are here. I'm scared, Finn."

"I'm scared too, but everything is going to be okay. Nothing can happen when we are this happy with our lives."

The doctor said, "I am going to do everything in my power to take care of the three of you. I have the best pediatrician on call. He will be in to check on your girls as soon as they are moved to the NICU. We are going to do everything for you that we can. We need to get this surgery started."

Finn changed into sterile clothing and followed them to the delivery room. Finn was terrified, but it wasn't going to stop him from being there for Rachel and the girls.

* * *

><p>The waiting room was full of people worried about Rachel and the babies. They didn't know what was going on except Rachel was going to have an emergency c-section and Finn would be out to tell them how she was as soon as he could.<p>

Puck came running into the waiting room. He ran over to the group and asked, "What is going on?"

Quinn and Santana walked over to him. Quinn told him, "Rachel went into premature labor. Her water broke, so there was no way they could stop it. They just took her back for the c-section. Finn told us he would be out to tell us how everyone is as soon as he can."

Puck slumped down in a chair. He said, "Why did this have to happen? Why to Rach of all people? Yes she may be as annoying as heck sometimes, but she is a good person. She may be the mother of my babies, but no matter what she will always be my best friend. I screwed things up big time, but I am going to change this stuff."

Santana said, "Dude, the last thing Rach is going to need to worry about is you. We don't know what kind of shape the babies are going to be in when they get here. Her and Finn are going to have a lot on their mind. They aren't going to get to go home for a while and they still have school to finish this semester. Rach is going to need all of us to worry about HER because there is no way she is going to be thinking about herself."

"You are right. I messed up enough. She is going to need Finn and everyone else. I don't want to stir up any trouble. I just want to find out if they are mine or not."

"Come sit with the rest of us." Puck sat down with Quinn and Santana. He was introduced to Paisley, Ryan, Daisy and Aaron. He just couldn't stop thinking about how Rachel must have been feeling.

The babies were rushed to the NICU as soon as they were out of the womb. Finn kissed Rachel's head when they didn't hear a cry. He said, "I'm sure they are fine, babe. You did great. I am so proud of you. They are tiny, but they are going to be strong, just like their mom."

"If we would have came sooner they could have stopped the labor."

"Don't blame yourself. There was nothing either of us could have done. They are here and I'm sure they are going to be fine. They took a swab of my DNA to test against their DNA. We will know in a couple of hours if they are mine."

"Finn, go tell everyone about them. They are going to move me to a recovery room. You can come back there. I will be fine. I don't want to keep our friends waiting any longer than they have to. I'm sure Puck is out there. He needs to know what is going on with the girls. Then I want you to go to the NICU and take a picture of our girls. I want to see them more than anything. I know they won't let me see them until tomorrow morning."

"Fine, Rach. I love you. Everything is going to be okay. I know our girls are going to be strong. They have to be." He kissed her forehead one last time before going out to tell everyone about his little angels.

Finn walked into the waiting room in the scrubs they had given him. He forgot he was still wearing them. Nothing else mattered other than Rachel, Kyndall and Kynsley. He saw all the people waiting and started crying.

Carol, Burt, Kurt and everyone else came rushing over to him throwing questions at him. He looked up and said, "Rach is doing okay. She is scared and blaming herself, but she is going to be okay. Kyndall Barbra Layne is 16 inches long and three pounds. Kynsley Caroline Drizzle is 18 inches and three pounds. We didn't hear them cry. We didn't even get to look at them before they took them to the NICU."

Carol wrapped her arms around Finn and cried with him. She hated to see Finn hurting so badly. He didn't want to see him in this much pain. Carol tried to soothe him, "Everything is going to be okay. I'm sure the girls are going to be fine. They are strong just like you and Rachel."

Puck slowly came walking over to Finn. He said, "Man, I know I have no right to be here, but I just had to come. Rachel is important to me. You are important to me, too. You are my best friend, dude. Whether they are my kids or not I know you are going to be a great dad and love them. I would love to be Uncle Puck and come around every once in a while."

Finn gave him a hug and said, "I'm not going to let you be Uncle Puck. You are going to be Uncle Noah. You are not going to act like Puck around the girls. You are going to act like this Noah that Rachel keeps telling me about. I want you to be around again, man. You were my best friend. The last months have been hard without you and I know the next few aren't going to be easy either."

"You got it, man. So, do you know who the dad is yet?"

"They took a swab of my DNA and said they would tell us if I match in a couple of hours. I need to go take a picture of the babies for Rach and get back to her. Will you come with me? I mean they may be yours after all. I just don't think I can do it alone and I know Rachel would like to see you."

"Sure."

Finn told everyone else, "You guys need to get some sleep. I know Rachel would love to see you all tomorrow when she has rested. I will let her know that you were all here. I think she will be better when she has seen Kyndall and Kynsley and knows how they are."

Everyone understood and didn't want to pry. They told him to call if he needed anything and that they would see him first thing in the morning. Everyone was going back to stay at Burt and Carol's so they could all come back together the next morning.

Puck was nervous as he put on the scrubs he was handed before he could in to see the girls. He could tell Finn was nervous, too.

Finn asked, "Are you ready, man? I'm not going to stay long. It just doesn't feel right to be in here without Rachel. She should be seeing them with me, I mean us."

Puck told him, "I know what you mean. I'm all for a quick trip. This place is depressing."

"What are you going to do if they are yours?"

"I'm going to be there. I'm going to be scared out of my mind, but I am going to be there for them, like my dad wasn't. I'm glad they are going to have you though. You are going to be a great dad."

"Thanks, Puck."

They two of them walked over to the tiny incubators that had Hudson on the side. Each one held one of the girls. Finn took one look at the fragile babies and tears started to fall down his cheeks. They looked so tiny and helpless.

Finn took out his phone and snapped a picture of each baby. He looked at Puck and saw him staring at them. Puck looked at him and said, "They are yours. I just know it man. They have your nose and crap. There is no way they are mine. I would accept them in a heartbeat because I know they are going to be legit when they get older, but I just know they aren't mine."

Finn told him, "I hope you are right. I need to get back to Rach."

The two of them walked back to the room to find Rachel asleep. Finn didn't want to wake her. He softly climbed into bed with her. Puck sat in the chair in the corner of the room. He told Finn, "I don't want to be in the way, but I want to be here when they give the results. I don't want to miss anything."

Finn smiled. "You are our friend. I want you here. I think we all need to get some sleep." Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel. Puck curled up in the armchair in the corner of the room. Both guys were asleep quickly.


	18. And The Daddy Is

**Here is the chapter you have been paitently waiting for! I hope you enjoy. there are only going to be two more chapters, then I am going to do a sequal. :) Thank you for all the support and love for this. Please review and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 18

November 25th, 2012

Rachel woke up in Finn's arms in a strange place. She started screaming. Finn and Puck both woke up and rushed to her aid. Finn held her close as Puck rubbed her head. Finn told her, "It's okay baby. It is all going to be okay."

Rachel looked up at him with tears falling down her cheeks. She said, "I had a terrible dream. I had a c section and the girls were born early."

Finn took a deep breath and said, "Baby, I wish it was a dream. Our girls were born at ten last night." He showed her the pictures he had taken the night before on his phone.

Fresh tears started running as she told him, "They are so tiny. I am a terrible mom. I should have been able to protect them and keep them safe. I need to see them. I have to see my girls. I have to see them for myself."

Puck told her, "Rach, you had a serious surgery. You need to get some rest."

"Don't mess with me, Puckerman! I am going to see my babies. I am going to let them know that I will always be there for them."

A nurse came in and said, "I have the paternity results back that you wanted. Mr. Hudson, you are the father."

Finn gave Rachel a full kiss on the lips. That was exactly what he wanted to hear.

Rachel asked, "Can I go see my babies?"

The nurse told her, "I will go get a wheelchair and wheel you down there. The nurses taking care of your girls will be able to tell you what is going on and the pediatrician should be back in later today to talk to you as well."

Puck looked up as the nurse left. He said, "I guess I will leave the two of you to it. Let me know if you need anything."

He was about to leave the room when Finn stopped him and said, "Man, remember what we talked about last night. You are still going to be their Uncle Noah. We may hate that decision sometimes, but I know you will be there for them whenever they need someone. We already have godfathers for them, but you are like my brother though we have been through bad times. I know you will always have my back and I want to know that there will be someone there for my girls the same way. There is no one better for the job than Noah Puckerman."

Rachel smiled and said, "Finn is right. You have been my best friend. I know the past few months haven't been the greatest for us, but I know in the end you will always be there for me."

Puck had a tear in his eyes. He said, "I would love that. I'll be back later this afternoon to check on them. I know in a matter of minutes you are going to have more visitors than you know what to do with. I'm glad we are all okay. The last months have sucked without you guys."

He hugged them both and gave them some time alone.

* * *

><p>The nurse was pushing Rachel into the NICU. She was grasping Finn's hand for support. They finally got to the incubators that held their precious daughters.<p>

Rachel took one look at them and started sobbing. Finn crouched next to her and took her in his arms. He said, "Baby, they are going to be okay. It looks bad now, but they have more love than they will know what to do with. Love and prayer can do a lot for sick people. I know our girls are going to get better. I'm going to call school and tell them that we aren't going to be back until they are out of the hospital."

Rachel told him, "Finny, you have to go back to school. You won't be able to play foot ball next year if you get incompletes. You have to go back. I'll find a way to take my finals and everything. I can stay here with them."

"I am not going to let you stay here by yourself. I am going to be here. I'm commute to school until we can take them back with us. I am not going to put that much stress on you. I would hate myself for that. I just don't know what to do. I don't want you sitting here all by yourself all day."

"I'll be fine."

"They said they would give me two weeks. I thought I would take the next week since you are recouping and then take a week when they get home from the hospital to help at home."

"I think that would be the best. You are such a good daddy already. Finny, I am so glad you are their daddy. I can see you in them. They have your nose. I just hope they have your smile. It melts my heart every time."

Finn smiled that smile and hugged her. He went over to Kyndall and said, "Hi baby girl. Daddy loves you. I want you to know that. I love your sister, too. I want the two of you to get better fast so your mommy and I can take you home with us. I'm going to be praying for you. I know you are going to get better. You are going to be strong just like your mommy."

Rachel rolled closer and said, "Your daddy is silly. He is stronger than mommy is. He is the one that sings to us every night and I know you and your sister love that. Maybe he will sing to all of us again later."

Rachel went over to Kynsley and said, "Don't worry baby girl. Mommy didn't forget about you. It is so nice to see you, but I wish you would have waited until you were healthier to get here."

Two nurses came over to Rachel and Finn. One nurse said, "My name is Amy. I am Kyndall's nurse. She is doing very well. She is breathing on her own with is amazing for a baby this small and early. We have her on oxygen just to make sure that her levels stay where they are meant to."

The other nurse stepped up and said, "I'm Taylor. I am Kynsley's nurse. She is on a machine breathing for her as of right now. She is also on oxygen. We think she should be off the machines within a couple of days."

Finn looked at Kynsley and seeing how tiny and fragile she was. He asked, "When will we be able to hold them?"

Amy said, "If all continues to go as well as it is with Kyndall you should be able to hold her tomorrow or the next day."

Taylor told him, "Kynsley on the other hand is very weak. It is probably going to be a week or so before you get to hold her."

Rachel asked, "When will we get to take them home."

Amy told her, "That is hard to tell right now. I would say shoot for six weeks. It may be sooner or it may be a little later."

Finn took Rachel's hand and looked at his tiny daughters. He didn't know what to do for them. He wanted to do something. He was their father after all and from all her had heard, fathers comforted their daughters. Right now all he could do was look at them and wish to make them better.

Taylor said, "We have found if you massage their chests with your pointer and middle finger in tiny circles it puts them at ease. They get to know your touch and are able to bond with you easier when you are able to hold them. Talking to them helps as well, which I saw you have under control already. It allows them to get to know your voice and feel safer."

Finn went to Kynsley and rubbed tiny circles on her tiny chest. He wanted to be as close to her as he could me. Their daughters were going to be miracle babies. He just knew he was going to be closer to Kynsley, but he was going to love both of them the same.

Rachel said, "I guess breastfeeding is out of the question."

Finn looked at her and said, "Rachel!"

Rachel laughed with the nurses and told him, "It is a legitimate question, Finn."

Amy told her, "As of right now it is. There is a special formula that is used to increase weight, but when you can hold them you should be able to breastfeed them."

"Okay. Thank you."

The nurses left them to have some time to themselves with their daughters. Rachel stood up from her wheelchair.

Finn's head whipped over and said, "Sit back down, Rach. You don't need to pull anything."

"Finn, I'm fine. I can't reach her when I am sitting in the chair. I want to touch my baby girl. I want her to know I am here."

"Okay. You better sit down if you get tired."

Rachel saluted him. "Yes sir!" Then she giggled.

Carol and Burt came in. Carol said, "Hey kids. How are they doing?"

Finn said, "Kyndall is breathing on her own and only on Oxygen. Kynsley on the other hand isn't doing as well. She is on oxygen and a machine is breathing for her. They are both tiny and weak."

Burt came up behind him and patted him on the back. He said, "I'm sure they are going to be just fine. You are going to be a great dad. I take it they are yours. They look like you."

Finn looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "You can tell?"

"Yeah. They have your nose and mouth."

"I found out this morning that they are mine."

Carol smiled and told him, "Congratulations. They are beautiful. There are so many more people waiting outside to get their chance to see them. They didn't want to overwhelm you. I think Quinn is about to kill someone if she doesn't get to come in here to see them soon."

Rachel said, "Could you ask her and Kurt to come in? That is if Blaine doesn't mind waiting. We want him and Santana to come in next. I think I know which baby I want each of them to be godparent for. I don't mean to rush you off or anything. It's just…"

Carol stopped her. "Rachel, it is fine. We understand. You have a lot of your plate. We will be outside and back to check on you again soon."

"Thank you."

Finn told them, "Thank you so much for everything. You guys are amazing. I'm so glad to have you as parents." Finn swore he saw Burt get a tear in his eye.

Quinn and Kurt came in the NICU. They came over to the incubators and took a look at the babies. Quinn told them, "They are beautiful."

Finn told her, "Thanks, Quinn."

Kurt said, "They are good looking. Of course they would be because they are my nieces. Puck told us the results before he left. Congratulations."

Rachel smiled and told them, "Thank you for being here. I'm scared out of my mind. I'm afraid that I am going to be a terrible mother because I couldn't stop this from happening. Kyndall and Kynsley are lucky to have you in their lives, just like we are. So, I would like the two of you to meet your goddaughter, Kyndall Barbra Layne Hudson."

Kurt and Quinn both spent a good fifteen minutes oohing and ahhing about her. They were more than happy to meet their goddaughter.

Finn said, "As much as I hate to interrupt this, but the other godparents need to meet their goddaughter."

Kurt and Quinn each hugged them. They left so Blaine and Santana could come in.

Santana and Blaine came through the door automatically. Each of them hugged Finn and Rachel. Rachel was sitting in the wheelchair again.

Finn took her hand and said, "The two of you are very special to us. We wanted to make sure you knew that. We wanted you to meet your goddaughter. Kynsley Caroline Drizzle Hudson is the weakest of the two. We chose the two of you to be her godparents because we know you would be the right choice. Santana, you don't let anyone bother you and I know you will teach that to our little girl. Blaine, you have a big heart. You take such good care of Kurt and I know you will do the same for Kynsley. Santana is bullheaded and you won't let too much of that rub off on Kynsley."

Santana had tears in her eyes. She said, "If either of you tell anyone that I was crying you will not live to see your kids graduate or get married."

Rachel laughed and said, "Thanks for the laugh, Tan. I needed it. Thank you for everything you have done to help in the last few months. We are so lucky to have you."

"It's nothing, Rach. I will always be here for you, Frankenteen and the munchkins."

"Thanks. You are so sweet."

Blaine told them, "The two of you are going to be great parents. You really didn't have to ask me to be a godfather."

Finn said, "Blaine, you are great. My family has been lucky to have you. I just hope my girls get to have you as well. You are the kind of guy I want my girls to look up to. Kynsley is really going to need someone like you to be there for her."

"Of course I will be. Santana, we should get out there so Ryan and Paisley can come in and see them."

Santana said, "Talk for yourself, warbler. I can't leave my goddaughter."

Rachel told her, "I promise she will still be here. We would really like to see Ryan and Paisley."

"Fine. I'll be back in later to see her."

"Of course."

Santana and Blaine sent in Ryan and Paisley. Paisley rushed over to Rachel and took her in her arms. She said, "I am so sorry, Rach."

Rachel told her, "I guess I won't be back to school for a while which means I won't be back to work either."

"Don't you worry about that. I called the boss already and she said for you to stay here until the girls are out of the hospital."

"Really?"

"Yes. We all know you aren't going to leave them for very long."

Ryan asked, "What are the two of you going to do about classes? This is a lot to take on. We are here if you need anything."

Rachel told him, "Finn gets two weeks to be with us. There is no reason for him to spend the two weeks in the hospital and not be able to bond with them when they are home. So, Finn is going to spend a week with me here. Then he is going to commute to school and back. Then when the girls get the okay to go home then he will take his over week to help me at home with them. There are only going to be three weeks that he will have to do that because we get off for winter break the 12th of December. I think I may take all online classes next semester so I can be with them and work more."

Finn kissed Rachel's head as he finally moved from Kynsley to Kyndall to give her the same treatment he had given her sister. Finn said, "Rach, you should take at least one class on campus next semester to get out of the apartment."

"I guess you are right."

Paisley stepped closer to the incubators and said, "They are beautiful. They already look like the two of you."

"Thanks, P. How is Daisy?"

Ryan told her, "She is okay. She is worried about you. She keeps asking if Rach is okay."

"I don't want to leave the girls, but I want Daisy to know I am okay. I think Finn and I need a little break and I don't think you should bring her in here. We will come out. I want to see a healthy baby. The last thing I want is for Daisy to be scared."

Paisley said, "She would really like that. Then we are going to get out of your hair and let your family back in. I'll call and check on you every day. Then we'll come on the weekends until they get to come home."

Finn said, "Thank you so much for being such great friends. Rach and I are so lucky. I know we can't wait until Kyndall and Kynsley are big enough to play with Daisy."

"Yes. We will have plenty of play dates."

Rachel looked up at Finn and said, "Push me to the waiting room. I want to see Daisy."

The four of them went out to the waiting room. Daisy looked up and started crying, "Rachie okay?"

Rachel carefully picked up Daisy and sat her on her lap. She said, "I'm fine, Daze. I wanted to make sure you knew that."

Daisy looked down at Rachel's smaller stomach and said, "Babies?"

Finn got down next to her and kissed her head. He said, "The babies are here."

"Play with me?"

"They are too tiny and sick to play with you now, but they will be able to play with you before you know it."

Daisy smiled at them. Rachel said, "Rachie really needed to see that smile, Daze. Thank you."

Paisley took Daisy and said, "Tell Finny and Rachie bye. We'll call and check on them soon."

Daisy started crying and exclaimed, "No leave Rachie! Rachie sad."

Rachel told her, "Go home with your mommy and daddy. Finny and I will be fine and happy, I promise. We will talk and see you soon."

Ryan took Daisy and said, "Everything is going to be okay, baby."

The three of them told everyone goodbye and left.

Carol told Finn and Rachel, "The two of you need to get something to eat. You have to stay healthy for your girls."

Rachel said, "I really want to get back to them."

Aaron told them, "Quinn and I were about to go get something to eat. We'll bring the two of you back anything you want."

Rachel bit her lip and said, "Chicken nuggets and chocolate cake?"

Everyone laughed as Finn kissed his wife. He said, "I see we are still going to have the cravings for a bit longer. I am so glad I have you to keep my life interesting."

"Always babe."

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were kicked out of the NICU at midnight. They had been in there all day. Finally the nurses told them to go back and get some rest. The two of them were exhausted.<p>

Finn helped Rachel get into bed. Then he sat in the chair next to her bed. Rachel looked at him angrily and said, "What do you think you are doing?"

Finn looked at her with his trademark confused expression. He told her, "I'm going to curl up here and get some rest."

Rachel had tears in her eyes. "I want you to lie here with me. I just need to be in your arms. Being in your arms makes everything feel safer and better just being with you."

Finn jumped up and climbed in bed with her. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her temple. He said, "Baby, I love you. Everything is going to be just fine. We are going to be fine and I know our girls are going to get better. It isn't going to be easy, but that is why we have each other."

Rachel wiped her eyes, "I love you, Finn Hudson. I am so glad you are the father of our daughters."

Finn smiled. "So am I. Now curl up with me and get some sleep. We need to get some sleep to be there for our girls tomorrow."

"You are right. I am so glad to have you."

"I'm glad to have you, too." Rachel curled up into Finn's side and quickly fell asleep. Finn held her and soon fell asleep himself.


	19. Things Do Get Better

**This story is wrapping up. I really hope you liked it. there is one chapter left and then I am hoping to do a sequel if people are interested. :) THank you for the reviews, alerts, faves and reads. Please review and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 19

December 5th 2012

Finn and Rachel were staying at Carol and Burt's until Kyndall and Kynsley got to come home. Rachel woke up at six and started getting ready. Finn was already getting dressed. Rachel gave him a hug. Finn told her, "I don't have to go back to school today. I can stay here with you girls. I really don't want to leave you."

Rachel kissed him and said, "We will be there when you get back tonight. You need to get back to class. Our week is up. We will see you tonight. I'm going to be at the hospital all day with Drizzle and Laynee. We are sure going to miss you though. It is going to be so weird to be with them all day by myself."

"I wish there was a way that I could be in two places at once. There are just two more weeks before we are on winter break. Then it will be the four of us. I just can't wait to get them home."

"I know. Amy and Taylor both said they are getting better. I can tell. They have each gained a half pound. That is a big deal."

"They are just going to get better."

"Yes."

"Lets get this day started so I can get back to my three favorite girls."

Rachel and Finn walked downstairs. Carol said, "Morning, kids. Come have some breakfast."

Rachel said, "I really need to get to the hospital."

Finn told her, "And I really need to get to Cleveland."

Carol said, "No! The two of you need to eat. You have been thinking about Kyndall and Kynsley so much in the last week that you have put your own health on the backburner. If you keep skipping meals you won't be healthy for them when they do get to come home. I don't want to end up at the hospital because of the two of you."

Finn and Rachel realized she was right and sat down to eat breakfast with her and Burt. It did give them some adult time, which they hadn't had much of since Kyndall and Kynsley were born.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the NICU and smiled down at her miracle babies. She said, "Hey girls. Mommy sure did miss you while she was gone. If it was up to her she would never leave you. She wouldn't be a very happy mommy though without her sleep and shower. I guess it is meant for me to go home for a little while. Daddy really misses you. I'm sure he will call to check on you every chance he gets. I wish he was able to be here, but we are going to be okay. He will be back tonight and everything will be fine. You will be home before we know it. Then your daddy and I will get to stress out, but we will be able to stress out with you at home."<p>

Amy came over and said, "Hi Rachel."

Rachel smiled and said, "Hey Amy."

Amy took a look at Kyndall. "Well, momma it looks like today is the day. Kyndall is off all the machines and you can hold her. She is still going to be here to gain weight since she is only 3.5 pounds. Other than that, she is perfect. You can breastfeed her. We have found that skin to skin contact this best at helping to bond and keeping her warm."

Rachel smiled from ear to ear. "I have been waiting for this day, but Finn is going to hate me if he isn't here when we get to hold her for the first time. I can't do this without him. He gets done with class at 12. He'll be here by one."

"I understand. I'll be here."

Taylor came over to check on Kynsley. She told Rachel, "Kynsley is doing so well. We are going to take her off the breathing machine. We'll keep her on oxygen for a couple of days just as a precaution. Your girls are ahead of any other babies that have come in here in the same condition. You should be able to hold Kynsley in the next couple of days. I heard you can hold Kyndall. I'm surprised that you aren't holding her yet."

Rachel told her, "I want to wait for my husband to get here. I want to hold her for the first time with Finn here. I know he would be upset if he wasn't here when we had the chance to hold her for the first time."

"I get it. The two of you are going to be great parents. You already are. You handle this so much better than the other parents that come through here and you are younger."

Rachel smiled. "Finn and I have a long history and we have always been here for each other. He is the reason why I am able to make it through all of this."

Amy and Taylor left her alone and promised to come back to check on them soon.

Rachel stood up and said, "Those are mommy's strong girls. We knew you would get better. Your daddy is going to be so happy to hear about your progress. I want to hold you so badly, but I'm not going to hold you until your daddy is here. Drizzle, mommy wants to hold you so badly. You have to get stronger for us."

Rachel heard footsteps and turned around to see Carol. Carol came over and asked, "How are my granddaughters today?"

Rachel smiled as she told Carol, "They are doing so much better. Drizzle is off the breathing machines. She is only on oxygen, but she isn't quite strong enough for us to hold her. We have the good to go to hold Laynee."

"Then why are you just standing here? I would have thought you would be over there sitting in a chair holding her by now."

Rachel got teary eyed. "I can't hold her without Finn here. He has been looking forward to this as much as I have. I want him to be here."

"What else is it, Rach?"

"It isn't fair that we get to hold Laynee skin to skin while Drizzle is still in that incubator cut off from us."

"You will get to hold her soon, too. You are going to be able to breastfeed her like you wanted to and bond with her."

"Yeah. Kynsley is just so helpless. Every time that Finn comes in he automatically walks over to her. There is a connection between the two of them."

"Finn was born early as well. He was a very weak. I think he had a connection with her because she is so weak."

"I forgot about that. He told me that once, I think."

"He normally keeps it to himself. He doesn't want anyone to look at him differently."

"He is still my Finny no matter what."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"I'm on lunch break. Lets go get something to eat. I ordered a pizza. I figured you would say that you haven't. I know Finn will be calling you soon. We will save him some for when he gets here."

"That sounds great."

Rachel walked over to the incubators and said, "Bye bye girls. Mommy will be back soon. I love you."

Rachel and Carol were sitting in the break room eating when Rachel's cell phone rang. She saw it was Finn and said, "Hey Finny. We sure do miss you."

Finn asked, "How are my girls today? I miss all three of you. I will be there in an hour."

Rachel smiled. "They are doing so much better. Drizzle is off the breathing machine. Now she is only on oxygen. She still isn't very strong. Laynee is off the oxygen! We can hold her!"

Finn had tears in his eyes. He said, "I guess you held her without me."

"No. I said I wasn't going to hold her until you were here. Please get here soon. I really don't think I can wait much longer. I get to breastfeed her for the first time. Finn, this is so exciting. After a week we get to hold one of our girls."

"I know. I can't wait to get to you. Today has been terrible without you. Our poor little Kynsley though."

"We will get to hold her soon though."

"I just want to hold them both and take them home."

"I know what you mean. Now get off the phone with me and get here. I want to see you and hold our baby." They told each other goodbye and hung up.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting by the incubators singing. She was softly singing to ease the girls. They had been crying, but their crying was so soft that it sounds like the meowing of newborn kittens. She hated to see her children in distress. She just wanted to pick them up and hold them to ease whatever was wrong. She wanted to be a true mother. She wanted to feed, bathe and change her children like a mother was supposed to. She had not had the opportunity to do any of those things and it was killing her on the inside.<p>

Finn walked into the NICU to see the love of his life singing to the tiny loves of his life. He didn't know what he would do without the three of them now. Finn looked over to see Amy smile at him. He knew she had been watching for him so she could help them with Kyndall.

Finn walked over to Rachel and planted a kiss on her lips. He said, "Hey baby. I missed you so much today."

Rachel smiled up at him from the chair. "I miss you too, Finny?"

Finn walked over to the incubators. He said, "Hey girls. Daddy is here so the party can start. I missed you so much today. I hear you are amazing and are finally getting better for us. You have no idea how happy we are about this. I can't wait to hold both of you and get you home."

Amy came over and said, "Now that mom and dad are both here are you ready to hold Miss. Laynee?" Rachel sat down in the chair and anxiously held out her arms. Amy opened the incubator and carefully took Kyndall out of it. She sat her in Rachel's arms.

Rachel looked down at her and said, "Hi baby. Mommy has waited so long for this day. I can't believe I am finally holding you in my arms. It has been too long."

"Do you want me to help you get her prepped for feeding? The skin to skin contact would be good for her and we need to see if she can latch on."

Rachel eagerly moved her shirt so that she could hold Kyndall to her chest. Amy helped her get Kyndall in position. Rachel smiled down at the tiny baby in her arms and said, "She is doing it!"

Finn had tears in his eyes as he watched his wife feed his daughter for the first time. He had tears in his eyes. The last week he had cried so much more than he had ever cried in his life.

Rachel looked up at Finn and said, "Finn, come see your daughter."

Finn crouched next to the chair that Rachel was sitting in. He found himself to be jealous. He wanted to have a connection with the girls that Rachel would have. He rubbed his pointer finger over Kyndall's forehead. He smiled down at her. He said, "She is perfect."

Taylor came over to check on Kynsley. Finn jumped up and went over to the incubator. He asked Taylor, "How is she doing?"

Taylor smiled at his question. She could tell that he was in love with the little girl. She said, "She is doing a lot better. She has actually made progress today. I think if you wanted to you could hold her."

Finn's eye's lit up. He asked, "Really?"

Taylor laughed. "Yes. If you want to sit next to Rachel I will get you set up. In a few minutes we may want to get you and Rachel to switch babies so she can try to feed Kynsley."

Finn sat down and found himself sitting with his arms open just like Rachel had done for Kyndall. Taylor laid Kynsley in his arms. She said, "If you aren't too uncomfortable, you may like to take off your shirt and have skin to skin contact with Kynsley. It will help her to keep her temperature regulated and get accustomed to you." Finn did as he was told and held Kynsley to his bare chest. He had never felt so close to anyone, other than Rachel.

The nurses left Finn and Rachel.

Finn and Rachel stole glances of each other with their babies. Finn smiled and told Rachel, "You are a natural."

Rachel giggled. "I could say the same thing about you. I mean look at you over there. Kynsley is going to be a little daddy's girl."

Finn smiled down at her. "I guess she will be."

Quinn came in and said, "Hey momma. Hey daddy. How are my favorite girls?" Quinn gasped when she realized they were holding them.

Rachel laughed and told her, "They are stronger and we finally get to hold them. Can you take a picture of us? I really want a picture of the first time we got to hold our girls."

Quinn pulled out her phone and snapped a few pictures. She texted the picture to everyone to let them in on the change.

Quinn said, "Ryan and Paisley told me to tell you that they would be done to see you this weekend. Tan is planning on stopping by tonight at some point. Kurt called in a frenzy. He feels like a terrible uncle for being away."

Finn told her, "Thanks for everything, Q. Rach and I are really lucky to have you. I know the girls will be lucky to have you, too."

"I am always going to be here for you Hudsons. Aaron is planning on coming with me tomorrow."

Rachel asked, "Are you and Aaron serious?"

"We are. It was right after the girls were born that we made it official. You just had so much on your minds and everything."

"That is great, Quinnie. I know Aaron will be good to you. He is a really nice guy. Maybe we can go out some time when the girls are better. We will just have two extras. I don't think I am going to be able to leave them for a while after they get to go home."

Quinn sat and talked to Finn and Rachel as they held their daughters. Quinn briefly thought of Beth and what she had missed with her, but then remembered it was her choice. She then decided she was going to be there for her friends when they needed her most.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were in bed back at Carol and Burt's house at one. They were tired, but neither of them could sleep. They were too excited that they had had the chance to hold their daughters and have actual contact with them.<p>

Finn kissed Rachel and said, "I am the luckiest guy in the world. You and the girls are all I will ever need in life. I just can't wait until they are next to us in their bassinets."

Rachel snuggled closer to Finn. "You are a wonderful father. Kyndall and Kynsley are lucky to call you theirs. I am lucky to call you my husband. I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

"Babe, you are never going to figure it out. You are all I need and more. Lets get some sleep. It has been a long, but amazing day."

Rachel was asleep as soon as her head rested on Finn's chest. He soon followed after her when he held her as close to his body as he could.


	20. The Perfect Christmas Present

**And so ends this one. :( Thank you for all the love and reviews. I am seriously considering a sequel if there is an interest for it, so keep an eye out for it. :) thank you for all the reads, reviews, alerts and faves throughout the whole thing. It means so much to me to have all the support.**

Chapter 20

December 24th, 2012

Finn and Rachel ate breakfast with Carol and Burt. They were heading to the hospital early because Carol was setting up a dinner to celebrate Christmas before going to a midnight service. It was killing Finn and Rachel that they weren't going to have their children home for Christmas.

Carol asked, "Are you sure the two of you don't want us to go with you? I know it has be hard to see the girls this way. Burt and I can put off the Christmas dinner."

Rachel told her, "We can't let you do that, Carol. You have been preparing this. The last thing we want to do is to ruin your plans. We will be back by five."

Finn said, "Rach is right mom. I know how important Christmas is to you. This dinner is your favorite thing. You have invited everyone. You can't cancel it now. We will be back in time for dinner."

Carol replied, "Okay. The two of you have grown up so much. I am so proud of you. Kyndall and Kynsley are so lucky."

Finn and Rachel left to get to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel walked in the NICU to see Amy and Taylor standing over the bassinets that held their daughters. They rushed over to them.<p>

Finn asked, "How are our little princesses today?"

Taylor said, "They are ready to go home. You will be able to take them home by five today!"

Rachel squealed and hugged Finn tightly. She planted a kiss on his lips she couldn't have been happier. Rachel told them, "Thank you so much for taking care of our daughters. We couldn't have had better nurses to take care of them and help them get better."

Amy said, "It has been a pleasure to work with the two of them. They are precious. We are going to leave the two of you alone. We'll be back in a couple of hours to get them ready to go home."

Rachel looked at Finn and asked, "Can you believe we finally get to take them home? It's two weeks earlier than they thought! We have little miracle babies. We are going to get to spend Christmas with our babies and everyone else that matters to us!"

Finn smiled. "Rach, I love you. I can't wait to get the three of you home. I'm going to go down to the car and get the carriers and diaper bag. I want to see them in their preemie dresses we bought them."

"That would be perfect, Finny."

Finn held Rachel to his chest as they watched their girls sleep. Finn told her, "I think we should surprise everyone. We could walk in the door with them. It would be a Christmas surprise for everyone."

"I like the way you think, Finn Hudson. I can't believe the day is finally here."

"I know. We have been waiting for this and it is finally here."

The two of them spent time holding and caring for their daughters.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were putting the girls in their car with the help of Taylor and Amy. Rachel said, "Thank you so much for helping my daughters."<p>

Finn pulled Rachel to his side and said, "Yes, thank you for helping to care for my family."

They told them all goodbye.

Rachel got in the front seat of the car. Finn put his hand on her thigh and asked as he started the engine, "Are you ready to go home, momma? We are finally going to have our family together."

Rachel rested her hand on his. "I am more than ready to go home."

Finn began driving twenty miles an hour. Rachel laughed and said, "Finn, honey, you can speed up."

Finn looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He said, "I don't think so. I'm driving precious cargo. We will be late before I let anything happen to them."

Rachel laughed. She said, "I got the results from the exams I went back to take. I passed with flying colors. I'm glad you don't have a class the hour that I have mine. Then you can stay with the girls, then I'll take them to the daycare with me when I go to work."

"I'm going to love having time with my girls."

Finn finally pulled into the driveway of his parents' house. He went around to the back of the car and got the girls out. Rachel picked up the diaper bag and walked in front of Finn.

Rachel opened the door and heard everyone in the dining room. They were a half an hour later than they said they would be because of Finn's careful driving.

Finn yelled, "Hey guys. Where are you? We have a Christmas surprise for you all."

Carol said, "We are all in the dining room setting up for the meal."

Rachel and Finn sat the carriers on the couch and got the babies out of them. They walked into the dining room with a baby in each of their arms.

Rachel said, "Hello everyone."

Everyone muttered hello without paying attention. Everyone had been out of sorts since the babies were born and hadn't been well enough to go home.

Finn and Rachel looked at each other. Finn said, "Will all of you just look at us for a minute?"

Everyone's head whipped around at the tone of Finn's voice. Quinn was the first to notice and exclaimed, "The babies! The babies are home!"

Everyone rushed over to them to take the babies from them. Everyone had been waiting for the day that they would be able to see Kyndall and Kynsley home. Quinn had her hands on Kyndall first. Surprisingly Blaine was the first to take Kynsley.

Finn pulled Rachel to his side and kissed her head. They watched the people they loved most pass around their daughters. Finn said, "We wanted to surprise all of you. We got the Christmas miracle we were praying for. We get to spend Christmas with our entire family."

Rachel told them, "Finn and I owe you all so much. You didn't have to do all the things you did for us. You were all so much help in this hard time. I didn't know how we were going to get through this, but all of you were there for us."

Puck went over to Quinn and took Kyndall from her. He said, "Your kids are so awesome. I wish they were mine."

Finn gave Puck a death glare and said, "Back off, Puckerman. The closest you are getting to that is an uncle. These are my girls."

Puck laughed. "I was just kidding. You and Rach are perfect for each other and you are going to be amazing parents. They are going to be lucky to have you. Then they will have me to teach them awesome stuff that the two of you won't teach them."

Quinn said, "Then you will have me and Santana to stop him from corrupting them."

Rachel smiled and told them, "They are going to be lucky to have all of you."

Carol came over and took Kynsley from Blaine. She couldn't take her eyes off of her. Finn and Rachel smiled at all the love their daughters had already.

Santana came over to Puck and said, "Hand over my goddaughter!"

Puck stood his ground and said, "I don't think so, Satan. We are getting to know each other."

"Too bad." Finn and Rachel laughed at their childishness.

Finn asked, "Can we all get along? How about we put the girls down for a nap and eat dinner? Neither of them know what to do with so much attention. I think they need some rest and I'm starving." Everyone laughed.

Finn and Rachel took the girls up to their bedroom where the bassinets had been sat up for when they got to come home. Finn kissed each of their foreheads and picked up the baby monitor on the way out. He said, "Sleep tight, princesses."

Rachel said, "Get some rest, darlings. Mommy and daddy will come check on you soon."

They went downstairs to spend time with their friends and family.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were lying bed in each other's arms. They kept looking over at their tiny miracles in the bassinets. Finn kissed Rachel's head and said, "I am a terrible husband."<p>

Rachel asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I forgot all about your birthday. A good husband wouldn't have forgotten his wife's birthday and not get her anything."

Rachel leaned over and kissed his nose. "Honey, neither of us have really been living up to our spouse capacity in the last month. Everything has been about Kyndall and Kynsley just like it should have been. Don't worry about it. I love you. I have all I need. I don't need anything special for my birthday. We have our girls and I have you. I don't need anything else."

"You are amazing. I can't believe we are going to be able to take care of them now. It is unreal that they are in the same room as us."

"I know what you mean. I'm sorry we didn't get to go to the midnight Christmas service. I know how much you always loved that."

"I do love midnight service, but it was good to be able to be a daddy at the start of Christmas. This is going to be the best Christmas ever because I have the three girls that mean the most to me. I'm sorry we didn't get to do Hanukah. I know it is important to you."

"No worries. Things have just been so busy for the two of us. Next year we will do both and our girls will know both growing up."

"I like that idea. Rach, I can't wait to grow old with you. I know tomorrow we are going to have the start of the many parenting adventures we are going to have."

Kyndall and Kynsley started crying as it if were on cue. Rachel started to get out of bed. She looked at Finn and said, "Daddy, the adventures are going to be starting sooner than tomorrow."

Finn stood up and kissed Rachel. He said, "As long as I am doing it with you, nothing else matters."

The two of them spent most of the night getting up together. They did all they could to comfort their daughters and each other through their first full night as parents on their own. They knew it was going to be anything but easy¸ but they knew that if they had each other they would be able to make it through anything that came their way.


	21. Sequel Update!

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE TO THIS STORY.

There is a sequel. This won't be updated too often after the next couple of days. It is just when it comes to me. I'm taking ideas for what to write around in this story. There is only so much I can think of. Thank you so much for supporting this story and I hope you will love the sequel as well. I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I guess it kind of is. J Check it out and review so I know to keep going or not. Loves.


End file.
